Because I Loved Her
by ayamiko95
Summary: She's caught up in between two guys. Two best friends. Who will she choose and who will she hurt? Will this end the friendship of the two best friends? -Please read and review. Kahoko x Aoi
1. Seeing Her Again

_Hi there, ayamiko95 here,_

_I'm back with a new La Corda fic after I finished "Another Revolution". I hope you guys enjoy this too, especially my old readers. I've tried to do this pairing for Aoi solo, since in Another Revolution it was split ending and the main highlight was Ryoutaro._

_Yes, I know this story plot is common in the past, but I'd like to make my own version of it. The important thing for me is how the story flows even if the beginning and end is so predictable. hahaha, which reminds me of a doughnut, the filling is the most essential of all. :D Please enjoy and review...

* * *

_

**Because I loved Her**

**_Chapter 1_**

_How could I not have laid eyes on her? She's my childhood friend, the girl I've always been secretly in love with. The one who occupies my every mind.  
_

Aoi Kaji, second year student of Seiso academy, from the General Department. Though his talent of music is quite remarkable.

Best friends with Kazuki Hihara of the Music Department. A senior.

Childhood friends with Kahoko Hino, also in the General Department, same class as his. And she the one he's been loving from the shadows. Also, Kahoko----is his best friend's girl.

* * *

_**Aoi's POV**_

_This was how everything began...  
_

"Aoi, let's go!" Kazuki called me, walking ahead.

I wonder what he's been so cheerful about. wait, he's always cheerful anyway. But he's extra cheerful today, as if he's been in heaven. Well, it's been a year since I last saw him anyway. I've been away to Australia attending a seminary for doctors. It's not like I dreamt to be one, but just to please my grandfather. And as a sacrifice, I've been pulled back a level in school.

"Hurry up," Kazuki called again, already a few distance away from me.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"My house. Duh." he said, "Have you not been listening?" he grinned, turning his head to look at me.

"I guess I got spaced out. Why are you excited to get home anyway?" I asked, finally catching up to him.

"You'll find out, we're here anyway." he said, taking a deep breath, he opened the gate and entered his house, I walked in just a few steps behind him.

"I'm home," he called.

Then Kazuki's mother emerged from the living room.

"Kazuki, there you are, ah. Aoi-kun, It's nice to see you. I hope you weren't disturbed from your unpacking since you just got here." she smiled.

I shook my head, "It's not really that bad. And Kazuki's so excited to show me something."

Her mother sighed, "Kazuki, you're already 18, stop acting like a child."

Kazuki grinned while taking off his shoes. "Sorry, I'm just really excited to tell Aoi. Is she...?" he asked.

_She? Wow, Kazuki got a girlfriend when I was away for just a year? _I shook my head. _I guess one year really changes a lot of things._

"She's been waiting in the living room, I'll go get some tea." her mother said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ahh, so she's here already. Come on Aoi. I can't wait to introduce you two to each other."

"Your girlfriend?" I asked, amused yet at the same time teasing.

"You won't believe it, but yes." he smiled widely.

And then we went into the living room, I could tell from the distance that she was pretty even though I couldn't see her face since her face was buried into a book. She had a glossy scarlet hair, her fingers, I could see were delicate and she has a slim figure...kind of reminded me of someone I knew ten years ago. I smiled as I remembered.

"That's her," Kazuki whispered beside me, and this time he walked towards her, "I'm back!"

"Kazuki, you shouldn't shout, I'm just near you." she said.

Her voice was soft, even if she was scolding him lightly. Her voice...

Well, she's a perfect match for Kazuki I guess.

"Come on, drop that music book. Please? I want to introduce you to my best friend!"

She laughed lightly.

Her laugh was so enticing. I guess that's why Kazuki's so attracted to her. And, I might've been attracted to her too if my heart hadn't belonged to someone else yet.

She placed the book gently on the table and stood up, she tucked her fallen bangs into her right ear and faced us.

Kazuki pulled me beside him, but I was frozen.

"This is Aoi Kaji, my best friend and that, Aoi, is my girlfriend, Kahoko Hino." he grinned, looking at me.

Her smile widen as her eyes were filled with familiarity.

"Aoi!?" she smiled.

"Ehhh?!? You know each other?" Kazuki asked, cheerfully confused, if that's even possible.

Kahoko ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey, I think you're hugging the wrong guy Kaho-chan." Kazuki said, though there wasn't really any hint of jealousy in his voice.

Kahoko let go of me and smiled again, she looked at Kazuki, "Don't be jealous." she said cheerfully, "Aoi's my childhood friend!"

"Really now, Aoi never mentioned he had a pretty childhood friend." Kazuki said, grinning at me.

I forced myself to smile back and tried with utmost effort to act natural, though I could already hear the faint shattering of something inside my chest.

"I guess I want to protect her from suitors," I said, jokingly. I hope they hadn't noticed the wavering of my smile.

"Wow, it's been ten years hasn't it?" she breathed.

"Yes, and I could see that you've become very beautiful." I said earnestly.

She patted my arm and laughed lightly, "Always a lady's man, still." then she stood beside Kazuki.

Kazuki wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She transferred into our school a year ago, and that's when I met her, love at first sight I should say." he grinned again.

I smiled, despite the growing pain.

Kazuki's mother entered the room, with a tray of tea, and she placed it on the table, then taking a seat on the sofa.

"Kazuki's grown up," her mother said.

"I guess so." I said, "I never thought you would find a girlfriend before me." I said, mock-punching his arm.

Kazuki blushed slightly.

"And I guess there's still a chance for me to '_borrow'_ my childhood friend from you?" I asked Kazuki, though in my mind I knew that would be a bad idea, I can't be alone with her.

"Sure, you two haven't met for ten years right? I'm sure there's a lot of catching up to do." he said, "Here you can borrow her for a while." he said, letting go of Kahoko.

Kahoko slapped his arm lightly, "I'm not a thing!" she smiled.

Kazuki chuckled. "Go on, maybe you could go to Aoi's house. It's pretty luxurious." he said, "There's a pool there and oh, butler, maids everywhere---"

"Please Kazuki, enough advertisement of my house. And Kahoko has gone to my house in the past already," I said.

"--and hm, I'm sure you haven't seen the new renovation of the west wing---"

Kahoko giggled and circled her arm around mine, "Come on Aoi, let's go. Kazuki won't be stopping anytime."

I smiled at her, "Well, excuse us then." I said, looking at Kazuki and then his mother.

"See you tonight Kazuki." Kahoko smiled, and we left his house.

* * *

We started walking towards my house, it wasn't far from Kazuki's.

"Well, I could tell by your expression that you were suppose to be busy today." I grinned at her.

She smiled, "So, you still know me." then she laughed. "Yes, I've got a lot of homework to do."

"Then I'll just dropped you at your house, wherever that is, you should lead the way." I said.

"Good idea." she agreed.

I sighed after a few moments of silence.

Kahoko sighed too, "Time flies so quickly. I missed you a lot." Kahoko said.

_Don't tell me those things. Don't make me want to confess to you._

"Well, ten years is a long period of time," I said lightly, "So how have you been when you moved to Germany?"

"Great! I got to learn a lot of things about music. And then I met this guy, Len Tsukimori. He's a prodigy! So great! Amazing!"

"So, you're in the Music department?"

She giggled, "No, I'm in the General department. Music is my life, I could say, but some things are much much more important, don't you agree? After all you played the viola---" she stopped abruptly.

If it's because she knew me well, she had known better, she knows she shouldn't mention that I used to play the viola.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay. Anyway, how did you and Kazuki met?"

"It was my first day and I kind of got lost. Kazuki helped me, I should tell you I was attracted to his cheerful character, he's clumsy at times too."

"Typical first love," I teased her.

She laughed, "Well, it's not typical! You won't be saying that when you fall in love with someone."

I chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm already in love with someone, for a long time already," I murmured.

"Hmn? Did you say something?" she asked, looking at me, and I realized we had stopped walking.

"Nothing." I said in a light tone.

"I'm here," she said, then she opened the small gate and walked up the steps of her house.

I just stood out the small gate, watching her fishing her house keys and unlocking the door.

"We'll just catch up next time." she said, turning to look at me after opening her door.

"Yeah,"

"Whoever you're in love with, you should tell her your feelings." she smiled.

"So you heard!" I accused. Though what she said had hurt.

She laughed and began to step into the house backwards, "Though I'm jealous of whoever it is." and then she closed the door before I could say anything more.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Review please!! It's very much appreciated. Please!!!! **_A_ny encouragement are welcome and any ideas too. Please tell me what you think of this story!!_


	2. What Has Happened?

_Hi guys,_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews. I was glad when I realized there were those who were interested with my plot, and also my allies, the Kaji x Kaho fans. *laughs* Thanks for your reviews and also thanks for the anonymous readers, I do hope you log in, so I could thank you personally. :D Please read and review...enjoy..._

_And from now on, at the beginning of the chapter, will be a few lines about how Aoi is feeling..._

_***edited version***  
_

_

* * *

_

**Because I loved Her**

**_Chapter 2  
_**

~ _She could never know, the way I look at her... ~_

_**Aoi's POV**_

"This is a surprise!" Kahoko exclaimed when I entered my classroom as of this year.

"We're in the same huh," I yawned, not in my usual ready-to-go attitude.

Kahoko giggled as I chose my seat beside hers. "Slept late?" she asked.

I shrugged, but nodded, "Even though I've returned to Japan, my professor from Australia is still making me do some research, and I had to submit the papers last night through e-mail, of course."

Though that's the truth, there's another reason why I've been lacking sleep the past three days since I last saw her. And it's because I've been thinking of her and my crushed feelings. And also, what she last told me had me confused.

"Well, that's the thing about having a genius for a childhood friend."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, "How are you and Kazuki by the way? I haven't really asked much since we last talked."

She smiled. "He's perfect! He...better believe it, our instruments really compliment each other, the way our violins used to..." her voice took on a distant tone, it made me look at her.

She sighed. as I was about to say something, the bell rang. She looked relieved somehow when her thoughts were disturbed. I just shrugged it off, maybe I'm thinking too much.

* * *

"Aha! So you two are in the same class!" Kazuki said, as we walked together, since our houses are on the same road.

I've refused to tag along with them, but, seems like those two are really compatible, they are just too persistent and stubborn.

"How's classes? I mean your first day here?" Kazuki asked me.

I chuckled, "Man, don't forget I'm the same age as you." I laughed, "And, I've been studying here, I just missed a year. Don't go sounding like my mom." I shivered.

And at that, Kahoko and Kazuki joined my laughter.

"Kazuki has a brotherly complex, which makes me think he's more of a brother than my boyfriend." Kahoko laughed.

"Really now." I grinned at Kazuki, who was looking all embarrassed, and he blushed when Kahoko circled her arm over his.

I smiled at that despite the pain. What could I do? They're happy and they're the two most important friends I have. I can't betray my best friend. Knowing Kazuki, he's very sensitive despite his facade of being carefree. I should just be happy for them.

* * *

"That, is Kahoko Hino? The girl you're in love with?" Etou said with a mocking tone.

I should be angry that he said that as his form of greeting as soon as I got home.

Etou's staying in my place for the moment. He studies in a different school, and he's my cousin.

He saw Kahoko when they passed by my house and got going.

I shrugged as a reply to his question.

He laughed, "And I assume the guy with her is her boyfriend. Pitiful."

"Shut up," I told him, I remembered that Etou's pretty annoying. "He's also my best friend."

"Ah." he said, "Betrayal?"

"Don't--" I stopped, taking a deep breath, what the point in being ticked off at Etou, he'll just feast upon it, "He's my best friend, he won't do that intentionally. He's doesn't know she's the girl I've been in love with. And now, if your curiosity's fed, I'm going to rest." I told him, going to my room.

"Hm?" Etou said, amused. "Then how about I take her back for you?" he asked.

I turned around and my brows furrowed, "What?"

He laughed, "You just heard me. I _am_, my school's Casanova, don't underestimate me."

"You are not going to do anything. Stay out of it."

"Why? You love her right? You shouldn't just give up---"

"Enough Etou. You are not going to ruin anything. Nor steal anything. Leave Kahoko and my best friend alone." and with that I went into my room.

Unknown to me plans were being made, until the next day...

* * *

"Will you just head to your own school?" I asked Etou, still irritated.

"Come on cousin, hey, didn't I tell you I'd be studying in your school too?"

I stopped and turned to look at him, "What?" I asked.

"Like what I said. I'm studying in your school now. I just missed a day anyway." he laughed.

I as about to say something when I heard someone call out my name from behind.

"Aoi!" Kazuki called.

"Man," I acknowledged, "Kahoko." I added, seeing her beside him.

Kahoko flashed me a smile. Secretly my heart wanted to tell her the truth, but I held back when I realized Etou introduced himself ahead to Kahoko and Kazuki.

"Aoi's cousin?" Kahoko said, then she looked at me.

I sighed, "Yes, and he studies in---"

"I'll be studying in Seisou too." he interjected, grinning.

"Actually---"

"I'm related to the director, so I was admitted easily." he interrupted again.

"Will you please!" I said, losing my patience.

Kahoko and Kazuki laughed.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen someone who can throw your cool." Kazuki joked.

"He tends to lose it more than that." Etou said, smirking.

Kahoko laughed again, "Well I'm Kahoko Hino, it's nice to meet you. And this is Kazuki Hihara."

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" Etou asked.

Kahoko smiled and Kazuki scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Oh? Too bad, you're such a cute girl." Etou said.

"Um..." Kahoko began blushing, "Thank you...?"

I sighed. How dumb can she be? And how dumb _can_ Kazuki get. Etou's already flirting.

I pulled Etou by his collar, "Come on Etou, let's get going. We'll go on ahead you two." I said, waving behind.

* * *

"Music department huh," I said as soon as Etou came out of the director's office already wearing the school's uniform.

"Yeah, violin is still my thing. Isn't it the same with yours?" he said, not looking at me.

"That's over Etou, I'm not walking around with my viola anymore."

"You know, I think you're just wasting your time on her. You've wasted something. You could've gone to the Music Department too, instead, you're stuck in the stuffy General Department. Are you seriously going to take medicine?"

"What I choose is none of your business." I told him.

"Well then, you're my important cousin, so I'm taking that girl back for you whether you're against it or not. I know you love her, still and want to take her back, you're just too soft-hearted for that." Etou said then he left before I could say anything.

_Darn, what is that darn cousin of mine plotting._

_And 'important cousin'? Where did that come from?

* * *

_

_**Normal POV**_

"Hi there," Etou greeted Kahoko when he saw her at the rooftop.

"Oh, hello," Kahoko said, putting down her violin.

"I heard from Aoi once that you went to Germany to learn violin."

"Ah, yes, oh, so you've talked about me with Aoi often?"

"Yes." Etou smiled at her, "He's crazy about you."

Kahoko blushed. "Don't joke like that, Aoi hasn't seen me in years, he couldn't feel that way. And anyway, he supported me and Kazuki wholeheartedly."

"Do you really know him so well?"

"Eh?" Kahoko asked, wondering what Etou was trying to say.

Etou chuckled lightly, "You're cute, you know that?"

Kahoko looked away, "Um..."

"Won't you believe me even if I tell you Aoi's in love with you?"

"Please...don't joke around like that. Aoi might get angry at you."

"Did you use to be close with Aoi?"

Kahoko nodded slowly.

"Oh, so did you know the real reason why Aoi has given up viola right before you left?" Etou said, walking in front of her.

Kahoko shook her head, "He...he said something bad happened and he didn't want to talk about it..."

"Did you know he played the violin first before the viola?"

Kahoko looked at Etou in surprise. "No," she whispered.

"You don't know him so well after all. Well let me tell you why he stopped playing the violin, it was because he was beaten by a certain...Len Tsukimori, and I think you know him if you studied in Germany."

"Y-yes..."

"He's a prodigy,"

Kahoko nodded, remembering seeing that Len and thinking that he was beyond anybody's reach.

"Well, there's more time to chat about that, but then, the reason he stopped playing viola..." he placed a piece of paper at the nearby bench and then Etou started walking away, "Was because he had vowed something, and now it seems like he can't fulfill that vow, he can't play the viola now, even if he wanted to..." he closed the door behind him.

Kahoko stood frozen.

"No..." Kahoko shook her head, she didn't want to think more about it.

She slowly walked towards the bench and looked at the paper.

_If you have figured it all out, call me._

_---Etou Kiriya_

"What happened really...to Aoi? What's his vow? Why did he feel the need to quit violin even if he was beaten?" she inserted the note into her pocket and fixed her things up.

_" Ans also...Aoi can't be in love with me...he couldn't have...because if he was all along...then..."_

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Review please!! It's very much appreciated. Please!!!! **_And THANK YOU for choosing my fic to read among all the other stories!


	3. Reveal Our Hearts

_Hello dear readers,_

_Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, I hope others who are reading would be kind to review too...*sniff*. Um, anyway, I edited the last part  
in chapter 2. Though I had a typo...hehehe._

_Please enjoy another chapter! Soon, the deceptions shall begin...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Because I loved Her**

**_Chapter 3  
_**

~ _I can't...I can't look back ever again ---Kahoko Hino ~_

_**Normal POV**_

Kahoko's mother entered her daughter's room quietly, finding her asleep, with textbooks scattered all over her bed. She smiled softly and closed the door behind her gently.

As soon as Kahoko was sure her mother had gone out, leaving the house empty, she blinked her eyes tiredly. She couldn't sleep at all last night, a way to start her weekend. She's been up thinking about what Etou had told her.

That meant Aoi played the violin before they met. That's understandable, for one to have his dream crushed after meeting a guy like Len Tsukimori. But...she remembered back then...

----

_"Aoi! Do you want to play an instrument? How about a violin like mine!" a little 5-year-old Kahoko smiled._

_Aoi shook his head, "No thank you, I don't intend to play..." his words were sharp, but his voice was soft._

_Kahoko cocked her head to the side, "Have you played before? Do you hate it?" she asked._

_Aoi looked at her for a while before answering hesitantly, "I've...never played the violin before...and...I...don't...hate it..."_

_Kahoko looked at him a little longer, confusion in her eyes._

_But Aoi had given her a reassuring smile._

_----_

Even then...

Kahoko slowly stood up and suddenly the doorbell rang, she peeked at her window and smiled.

She quickly brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail, she grabbed her jacket which was hanging over her chair and ran to open the door.

As she opened the small gate she had a big smile, "You didn't tell me you were back from Germany!" she greeted a lime-haired petite girl.

"Ah, Kahoko-nee-san." the girl smiled shyly.

* * *

"What's up with the sudden call, Keiichi-kun?" Aoi had asked as he entered a sleepy-looking bishounen's room.

He stopped walking immediately when he found Keiichi on the floor, he tried to suppress his laughter with what he saw.

"I understand you're trying to wear the traditional kimono, but you've got it all wrong." Aoi said, nearing Keiichi.

And after a while...

"And what are all these preparations for?" Aoi asked.

Keiichi stared at Aoi blankly, "Happy. Birthday." he said.

"Huh?" Aoi said, and then it hit him, "Oh, oh yeah, tomorrow. Tomorrow is your birthday right?"

Keiichi nodded, "Grandma wants to have a party to celebrate it. My relatives will come too, you should come too."

Aoi grinned, "Will _she_ be coming too?"

Keiichi had no reaction at all, but slowly, his face started to heat up.

Aoi laughed, "I see, well then, a guy has to look great now."

Keiichi puffed his cheeks like a girl and mumbled, "My cousin will be there too..."

Aoi stopped laughing. "Kahoko, eh."

"She's a senpai in our school already...isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"How come I see her with your best friend more often? Kazuki-senpai...right?"

"That's her boyfriend." Aoi said shortly.

For once, Keiichi looked awake, "Her boyfriend? But I thought---"

"No one can see the future now, right? Well, they seem happy together anyway. But you're lucky, you and Fuyumi-chan are close even though she studies in Germany. While I, haven't even heard anything about Kahoko when she was away."

"Is she happy?" Keiichi asked.

"I think so..." Aoi said.

Keiichi laughed a little, which was something rare to hear. "You better be more...sensitive with what's going on." Keiichi said before disappearing out of the room.

Aoi was left there wondering.

* * *

"You are welcome to sleep at my place you know. The hotels these days are pretty pricey." Kahoko said.

The two girls were sitting comfortably on the couch, chilled drinks were served.

"Um, if you don't mind..."

"Of course! I'll help you dress up too! Did you bring a kimono?" Kahoko asked.

Shouko nodded.

Kahoko stretched. "Ah, its tomorrow already...maybe I can borrow something from my older sister..."

"Ah, thank you..." she said.

"So...tomorrow's Shimizu-kun's birthday. Wow, you two are contacting each other still right?"

"Yes..."

"How sweet...." Kahoko smiled.

She knows Shouko's in love with Keiichi. Kahoko had helped those two be closer to each other while she's been in Germany. After all Keiichi is her cousin.

Then she cursed herself for thinking about it. Contacting Keiichi while she's in Germany...and never calling Aoi...

She shook her head. _I'm with Kazuki now._

"How are things with Hihara-san...the person you've been telling me about?" she asked shyly.

"He's really funny and fun to be with. Well enough, let's start thinking of ways to fix you up for tomorrow!" and then she pouted, "How come I'm not invited to my cousin's birthday party?"

Shouko giggled softly, "I have your invitation here...I saw it on the front gate..."

* * *

On the day of Keiichi's birthday...

The Shimizu residence is filled with guests in traditional Japanese clothing. Keiichi stayed in his room playing the cello. Aoi leaned on his window. The two wore the clothings as the theme stated. Traditional, just like the manor.

"Your birthday party sure is something." Aoi commented.

"Well, like I said, Granny suggested it." Keiichi said, for once he didn't look sleepy.

Aoi grinned.

Keiichi placed his cello to the side, "I miss your viola." he murmured, "But then your vow..."

"I stick to my words."

"But you loved playing it."

Aoi stared at his fingers. The fingers that played his favorite instrument. He slowly clenched them. "Music will be useless if I don't have the reason to play anymore."

"Violin suited you better though..." Keiichi mumbled.

Aoi flinched in surprise. He looked at Keiichi.

"I heard you play before. Just two years ago when I visited your house. It was a wonderful sound. I know you can't resist touching an instrument."

"Please be quiet about it. I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Sure...but...I heard from the other maids at your house that you hated to touch the violin..."

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. A maid entered, "The ladies have arrived. Shouko-sama and Kahoko-sama."

"We'll be right there." Keiichi said.

----

"Happy birthday." Kahoko and Shouko greeted Keiichi together.

Shouko shyly gave Keiichi a peck on the cheek. Keiichi blushed visibly. Kahoko giggled, but stop upon hearing a familiar chuckle behind her.

"Aoi!" she smiled.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

She's so stunning. Her hair in a single bun. Bangs framing her face. Her golden eyes glowing. She wore a flower printed light blue kimono. It suits her complexion well.

"Hello," I smiled back.

"Keiichi invited you too I see."

"Yes, and maybe we should leave those two for a while." I said, gesturing to the couples talking.

Kahoko giggled and then nodded.

We went to the garden of the manor. The lights in the manor illuminating the garden.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

I breathed in the gentle air, feeling Aoi's presence behind me.

"Its been years since we haven't seen each other. we should've had lots to talk about. But...it seems like we haven't shared much." I said softly.

Aoi chuckled, "You got that right."

"Even though we're in the same class..." then I trailed off, thinking about what Etou told me a few days ago, maybe I'm the one who wasn't sharing much.

Then the small voice inside my head began to talk.

_Why are still thinking about what Etou said? You already have Kazuki._

'Yes, I know...but I want to know...'

_Does it matter whether he's in love with you or not?_

I stayed silent. And finally...'Yeah'.

"Kahoko..." Aoi's voice broke my inner thoughts.

"Hm?" I said, turning around to look at him.

His face was thoughtful.

"Kazuki's been nice to you right?" he asked.

"Um...yeah..."

"That's great." he smiled.

My heart pounded. Why is it that I could feel sadness in that simple smile of his?

"Oh man, I wonder when I can find a girlfriend for myself? I'm envious watching you two..." Aoi complained childishly.

I forced myself to laugh, even though it felt kind of wrong, "There are always girls willing to kneel down before you. I could even count the girls crushing on you in our class."

Aoi grinned his usual grin. "Is that so? I'm still a charmer huh."

I nodded, "Even since we were kids."

Aoi walked further into the garden. It was silent. I didn't know how to fill it.

"Were you also charmed?" he asked in a low voice, I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear it.

I looked at the ground and wondered, was I charmed by him too? And suddenly the words just poured out of my mouth.

"Yeah. Of course. Even now, I'm pretty charmed." and then I wanted to take everything back, because at that moment, Aoi pulled me into the darkness with him in a tight embrace.

"You have no idea...how much I loved you. How much I love you still. How much I can't stop thinking about you."

"A-Aoi..." I squirmed in his arms, _then...what Etou said has been true..._

"How can I let you go now?" he said, his voice was filled with so much pain that I didn't feel like pulling away anymore.

But this is wrong. "Aoi, please...let me go..."

I felt him shake his head to the side. I took a deep breath and gently touched his arm, taking it off of my body. Surprisingly, he didn't argue further.

I touched his face and looked at him. Agony was reflected in his eyes.

I couldn't help myself, "I have always...always been in love with you...but I'm scared..."

I saw the surprise in his expression. "Scared?" he asked.

"I'm scared. You're so important to me...what if it didn't work out between us? I can't bear being ignored by you...because I love you so much..."

And the air stilled.

He kissed me.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Review please!! It's very much appreciated. Please!!!! **_And THANK YOU for choosing my fic to read among all the other stories!


	4. A Mistake

_Hi there!_

_Sorry for the super late update, our exams just ended, which goes on for two weeks. And then my room is under renovation right now so I had to move my stuff over and over, going up and down the stairs. -stress-. But anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy what you're about to read :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Because I loved Her**

**_Chapter 4  
_**

_~ Love makes us think like fools and forget the very essence of our life ~_

**Kahoko's POV**

This is wrong....so wrong....

But why does it feel so right?

I felt his gentle lips leave mine and he rested his forehead on mine.

My mind was swimming, I think we kissed for a few seconds...

This should be wrong. I already have Kazuki. Isn't this betraying him?

"Kahoko…" Aoi said softly.

His voice explained everything. I wanted to cry, but no tears came, there's not even a hint of guilt in my soul. What's wrong with me?

With great effort, I lifted my limp hands which were on my sides the whole time and placed them between us, on his chest. I tried to push, but no effort came out. With relief, I felt Aoi respond to my touch and he walked a few steps back.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't stop myself. I love you so much…so much, ever since we were small. You changed my world."

I looked away, to the ground, "Change. Changed your world for the worst."

I waited for him to protest or say anything else, but nothing came, and so I continued.

"Because of me…because of me you stopped playing your viola…" I cried.

Aoi flinched at that, "What? Has Etou been saying something to you?"

I brought my hands to my face, "So it is true..."

Aoi touched my arm gently, "No, that's not true. I stopped playing the viola because I made a vow..."

"A vow?" I asked, looking up at him slowly, remembering Etou saying something like that when he talked to me.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, hugging me again.

I shook my head. "It's my fault. I…I…"

"Just…forget about tonight…"

"No!"

Aoi looked at me in surprise, I, too, was surprise at myself.

"I can't forget…I can't. I will always remember the warmth of your arms; I'll always remember tonight…what we've shared…" I cried, I don't care if I looked desperate, he's the one…

"I can't…betray Kazuki…" Aoi said, then he let me go, "That was really stupid of me…I really shouldn't have crossed the line…"

I shook my head frantically, "Aoi..."

"Kahoko-nee-san?" Shouko called out.

Aoi and I jerked away from each other.

"Y-yes?" I called, wiping my tears immediately and stepping into the light.

Shouko was with Keiichi, they had a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Keiichi asked.

I nodded and I felt Aoi stand behind me.

"How's the party going?" Aoi asked, forcing some cheerfulness into his voice.

Keiichi nodded, "Everything's going great."

"Let's go eat," Shouko said.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go," then I slowly looked at Aoi, "Sorry," I murmured and walked with Shouko into the house.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Kahoko woke up with a start.

Her head felt heavy. She looked around her room with was covered in a yellowish bright light, wait, light? She rubbed her eyes and looked at her bedside clock. It took all she had not to start screaming.

"I'm late, late late! Kazuki will be here in ten minutes!" she jumped off her bed and began rummaging around her room, grabbing a towel here, setting out her uniform.

As she was going crazy, her door slowly opened, her older sister was leaning on her door frame, her messy-haired sister who is now wearing the how-dare-you-wake-me-up-from-a-good-sleep expression.

"Sorry," Kahoko mumbled, "Where's my tie, my tie!"

"I'll go search it for you, you better go take a shower." Her sister said sleepily.

"Thank you!"

As soon as Kahoko finished her shower, she saw her room tidied up, her sister was sitting with the back of the chair in front of her, her sister watched Kahoko sigh and got into her uniform.

"Someone needs sleep, you really should've kept your volume down." Her sister said.

"I'm really sorry, I know you just came back home after a year of cram school and regular school…"

"It won't make me feel better listing out my achievement, though it worked a little."

Kahoko grinned.

"So, who are you in a hurry for? You could still sleep in a little."

"Kazuki." Kahoko said, and her tone made it clear that she doesn't want to talk about it.

But her sister ignored it and carried on. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you liked that blond little boy you used to play with, and I'm sure his name isn't Kazuki."

"He's not little, we're teens already."

"Yeah, well it was Aoi-kun right? I thought you were in love---"

"Enough. I'm going. Thanks for helping me out. You better go back to sleep." Kahoko said, leaving the room.

Her sister followed her downstairs. Their mother saw them and smiled.

"Harumi, you just slept for two hours and now you're awake?"

"Kahoko's been panicky, so I woke up."

Kahoko kissed her mom's cheek and took a piece of jam-buttered toast and drank a glass of milk, "Thanks for breakfast, I'm going now."

"Take care." Her mom said, watching Kahoko bouncing to the door as she wore her shoe.

As soon as Kahoko was out, Kazuki was already outside. Harumi, Kahoko's sister watched.

"Mom, how long has this been going on?" Harumi asked.

"Hm?"

"Kahoko going out with that guy, if I remember she mentioned 'Kazuki'."

"Oh, a week after she came back home from Germany."

"That's fast? And I thought she was so excited to see Aoi-kun."

"Yes, I'm surprised that she ended up with someone else, those two were so close when they were children, they used to create beautiful music, speaking of which, I haven't heard Kahoko playing her violin recently."

Harumi sighed. "Well it seems like it was the right choice to come home for a vacation than to spend my break with my friends in Europe." She muttered, and then she realized something, "Wait, what's his surname? I think I didn't catch Kahoko saying it, Kazuki I mean."

"Hm?" her mother said, "Hihara, I think."

"Hihara?? Wait, are you sure? It's Kazuki Hihara??"

* * *

"Oh really? I haven't met your sister yet, I bet she's nice." Kazuki chuckled.

"She was kind of grumpy this morning you know, I woke---"

Kazuki stopped and looked at what Kahoko saw which made her stop talking, he smiled at what he saw, more like who.

"Hey, Aoi! Etou." Kazuki said, walking to the two. He reached his hand up and Aoi gave him a high five.

"Morning," Aoi and Etou greeted.

Aoi looked at Kahoko and Kahoko stiffened for a bit, "Good morning Kahoko," Aoi said, forcing a smile.

"Ah, um, good morning.

Etou looked from Kahoko to Aoi suspiciously.

"Hey, did you hear Kahoko's sister is back." Kazuki grinned.

"You have a sister?" Etou said.

Kahoko nodded, and then blushed slightly, being the center of attention today, well her sister.

"Harumi huh," Aoi said from one side.

"You must've met her already. Hey, tell me about her." Etou grinned.

"What, you going for the older woman?" Aoi said.

"Well, I go for whatever's available."

Kazuki laughed, "You're dangerous."

Kahoko giggled, "Well sorry Etou, but I think my sister already has a Mr. mysterious."

"Nice try Etou," Aoi said, punching his cousin's arm.

_"Well, I think everything will be fine…for now…"_ Kahoko thought.

* * *

"You're playing your viola again huh," Etou said.

He had heard the feint sound of viola and recognized it as his cousin's and that feint sound led him to the rooftop of the general department.

"You heard it all the way from the Music department?" Aoi said.

Etou shrugged and touched his ears, "Cat's ears. Anyway, you're playing it so it meant you've told her how you feel?"

Aoi sighed, "It's much more complicated than that. Well, I found it childish to even keep a vow I made years and years ago when I can't even decide something for myself."

Etou stood at the corner and his brows furrowed, "Are you giving up on her?"

"No, what gave you that idea?" Aoi said, putting his viola in its case.

"'I found it childish'…along those lines." Etou said, quoting in the air.

"Well I just meant, my life's going to go through hell with what I'm doing, so I better let down all my restrictions."

"What really happened last night? You two seems to have the awkward air."

Aoi sighed, "I told her how I felt."

"And?" Etou prompted after Aoi's long pause.

"And well," he shrugged, "I'm betraying Kazuki this way."

Etou sat on a bench unsurprised. "She loves you then, she should just break up with that---"

"Kahoko loves him, and Etou, are you crazy? Kazuki is my best friend."

"If you're worrying about the betraying, you just did."

"I'm giving up on her."

"Already!? Then why did you even--"

"As long as she knows that I had loved her, its alright. She doesn't have to hurt anymore."

"You're too selfless dear cousin." Etou said leaving the rooftop, but before he left he gave Aoi one last look and said, "Glad to hear you play again."

* * *

"Kahoko, you've been spaced out," Kazuki commented, they were both having lunch at the usual busy canteen.

"Oh, sorry," Kahoko said.

"You didn't bring your violin today," Kazuki said.

"Um, well…a string broke, I haven't had it changed yet," she lied.

"I see, well, hey, I might just be sensitive or paranoid, but have you and Aoi been in a fight?"

Kahoko flinched, "huh, what? Um, no, no. We didn't. Why?"

"If that's the case, never mind then." Kazuki said cheerfully.

"Come on, tell me Kazuki."

Kazuki pretended to think for a while then said, "Well you two have been quiet when we walked to school…and I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Kahoko felt the guilt she has been waiting for.

She took a deep breath and smiled at Kazuki, "Nothing's wrong Kazuki, don't worry too much."

Kazuki looked at Kahoko worriedly for a while and then smiled, "Well, if you say so, I trust you."

Kahoko looked down at the tiled floor.

"And hey, your birthday's coming up soon right?" Kazuki said.

She nodded.

"Well, it's your 18th birthday. Are you planning a big party?"

Kahoko was forced, well, swayed to look up at him and perk up at the thought of her 18th birthday. The age where she'll be free and legal.

She grinned, "Yeah. We'll be planning it in a week. It's going to take place at a hotel. Onii-san will come home too."

"Well that's great then! You should be really excited. So cheer up!" he said standing up.

Kahoko stared at him and mumbled, "Moe Kazuki, I told you nothing's wrong,"

* * *

"Aoi!" Kahoko called during one of their free periods, a free period before bell.

Aoi looked up from his crowd of friends and excused himself. He walked to Kahoko's desk.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um, about last night…" Kahoko said in a low voice so that no one could overhear.

Aoi shrugged, "Let's just forget about it okay?"

Kahoko looked at him, surprise coloring her expression.

"I mean, who are we fooling? Our feelings must be made up, I mean, we've been together since we were small and I guess the attraction is just natural. I held on without realizing the changes in us. You…you really love Kazuki and I know that. I don't want to betray my best friend. You're the one who makes him happy and I'm sure you're happy with him too." Aoi said.

Kahoko sat on her seat speechlessly. Aoi didn't meet her eyes.

"Are you really serious about this Aoi? I don't think you're telling the truth. If you just want to lie to yourself---"

"Kahoko." Aoi said firmly, "Let's just forget everything. It's true that I've been crazy about you ever since…but…please. I can live without you returning your feelings to me. I've lived for years that way. You have Kazuki now."

"Are you saying, because of Kazuki…"

Aoi shook his head, when he looked at her, no emotions could be seen in his face, his eyes were hard and cold. "Even without Kazuki. Hey, I'm a guy, guys can get impulsive. I guess I wasn't really in love with you or anything. Just attracted. I must've been jealous of Kazuki, after all, we've been together for so long and another guy sweeps you of your feet." He shrugged.

Kahoko couldn't believe what she's been hearing. She was shocked.

"Are you saying those were just impulsive words last night? You never really meant them."

Aoi shrugged again.

Kahoko could feel it now. Anger. Shock. Disappointment. Everything mixed up inside her.

She glared at Aoi, and suddenly stood up, she slapped him in front of the class.

Everyone looked at them and was silent, the bell rang then.

Kahoko grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom.

Aoi touched his slapped cheek, his classmates went on talking, trying not to let their curiosity get the better of them. He slowly walked to the window and saw Kahoko running, she met Kazuki by the gate, she was crying, he could tell. And it seems she didn't want Kazuki's comfort.

Aoi closed his eyes. _It's for the best._

_

* * *

_

Etou sighed, "What a mess, are you really serious, I thought earlier was just for show. Your emotions were mixed up after all. But seriously, what a big lie you've told her. Even if the intent is clear, you really tore her apart."

"Kazuki's there for her. He'll be a great support." Aoi said lifelessly.

Etou snorted, "As if. I'm telling you---" Etou trailed off when his phone vibrated.

He turned around and then looked at his mail, _Kahoko Hino_

He stopped and looked back at his cousin who was sitting on the couch looking at the vast emptiness.

He flipped it open and read silently.

_If what you've said was true, then why did this happen? Why is he pushing me away? Unless what you've told me was a lie._

He immediately replied.

_Meet up with me tomorrow. At the school gate around 2:30._

Etou looked at his cousin again, "I should tell you that you're making one big mistake." He said.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Review please!! It's very much appreciated. Please!!!! **_And THANK YOU for choosing my fic to read among all the other stories!

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was having the author's block. I forgot the supposedly flow of the story. But I hope you guys liked this....though I'm sure the original would've been better if only I could remember...._


	5. Wrong Move

_Hello again! Welcome to the next chapter,_

_To all the reviewers, thank you very much for the reviews you guys sent me :D I've written this when I was sort of fired up and inspired, so you might find my way of writing a bit different. :D_

_I'm about to finish this, but I need your opinions, do you guys think a sequel is better, I mean a seperate title story? Or just continue the sequel in this story?_

_I need your opinions, what would attract readers more? Seperate story sequel, so the story may appear short? Or just continue it here? Please help me :D I want mroe people to read my works. :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Because I Loved Her**

_**Chapter 5**_

"_I can't lie to myself, but it's for the best."_

_**Kahoko's POV**_

I rolled on my bed for the tenth time tonight. Tomorrow...tomorrow I will learn the truth. How could Aoi just brush everything off like that? It wasn't like him…I understand how much he cares for Kazuki. I understand he doesn't want me to choose. But then I could tell how much he's hurting just watching…

I love him so much…how could I have been so selfish? How could I be such a liar? Why couldn't I just face the truth back then that I love him? My life is in such chaos. Loving two people…wanting to keep two people…can I get any more selfish?

Before I realized it, I've fallen asleep and woke up with the familiar bluish light from outside. It's 5 in the morning. I decided to take a walk today and cool my head before meeting Etou later…the truth…maybe this might change everything.

I left the house quietly, everyone was still sleeping, I decided to bring my violin which I haven't been playing for a while. I inhaled the cool air and smiled, I do hope today will be a great day.

I reached the park. It was peaceful and I was alone except for the occasional joggers who pass my way. I continued walking, not thinking where I want to go at all. Just that I want to walk and walk. Without realizing much, I found myself stopping at the beach. I heard the gentle crash of the waves touching the sand. I took off my sandals and let my feet feel the rough texture of the sand, I smiled to myself, it feels like time has turn back.

It reminded me of when I was younger. Even before I left to study at Germany. It reminds me of my childhood with----Aoi.

The thought of him reminded me of what's to come. I need to know the truth. Could Etou have lied to me? If he did, why? And why does this bother me so much? Was it because I've been hoping? Hoping? Is that the right word?

I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I heard a low laughter, when I turned around, I saw Etou. When I look at him this closely, I can see the resemblance he has with Aoi. Their eyes had the same keen look when they smile. Though Etou's maroon eyes had more fierceness than Aoi's emerald ones, those eyes…Etou's eyes, they reminded me of something…a distant memory which I can't really remember clearly…

I heard he didn't have any girlfriends and it was a wonder why nobody would want to go out with this good-looking guy. Wait, there _are_ many girls in her class interested in the new music student. They've been asking Aoi about him, whether Etou was interested in dating or what kind of girl he likes. I did ask Aoi about some of those---once. Not that I'm planning to get into line.

"Hey," he half-smiled when I didn't respond immediately, except for my half-squeak of surprise.

"You scared me,"

He laughed, "I know. You were so spaced out, I've been calling you from afar and I guess you didn't hear me." Then he saw me carrying my violin, "You've been planning to play?" he asked, "Perfect timing." He murmured, mostly to himself. I didn't bother asking what he meant.

"Yeah, but---" then I remembered something, "Why are you here? Early in the morning? And you have some explaining to do."

Etou laughed, it was a controlled laughter, "Yes, I know. The way you talk to me, it's like we've known each other ever since."

"If I really do feel comfortable with you, I would've begun calling you by your first name from the start. But then, I need answers. You're dodging them, I could tell." I accused.

This time, he laughed freely, "Oh, you're good." Then he turned around, "Come with me, there's someplace I want to take you."

I held my ground, folding my arms over my chest. When he realized I wasn't following, he turned around. "I am not moving nor following you until I get my answers."

"Stingy," Etou teased, "Alright alright." He said and when he spoke again, his voice was serious, "Everything I've been telling you have been the truth. Aoi loves you. I think you already know the real truth. That he doesn't want to hurt you and Kazuki. He's so goddamn selfless. He thinks he's some hero. He thinks that you should just forget his feelings for you and go on with your life like nothing happened. He thinks he doesn't deserve you. Wait, I think that went too far." Etou said, and then he turned around again and began walking. This time I followed.

"He does think that everything will be fine if we just forget," I murmured, walking beside him.

"Yes, exactly. But let me tell you something straight. You have to break up with your boyfriend if you want to keep my cousin." He said bluntly.

I turned away, "You're saying it as if they're just toys for me."

Etou shrugged, "Aren't those how women see us? As toys? Once they get tired of us, we're just history."

"That goes the same with people like you." I said, half-glaring at him.

He looked at me, surprised. Then realization dawned to him, "I never thought Aoi would be saying crap behind my back."

"Oh he didn't," I assured him, "I just figured you out."

Then we were silent. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I had a feeling it was the key to my answer. We kept on walking until his pace slowed down and then I knew we were near. We were already somewhere near the center of the city where the busy life could be seen. Workers and business man all over the place. Phone calls being taken while walking. Shouts about the wrong order, or why they didn't get the project. The people were already out and about. What time is it already? Around 8? Time's fast. I wonder why Etou's taking me here.

"Before I take you where I really intend to take you to, have you made your decision?" he asked me when we were in between two buildings, in a quiet alley.

"My decision?" I asked.

"Are you going to break up with your boyfriend? Or are you going to two-time my cousin?" Etou asked seriously.

"I didn't say I want to---"

"That's a lie. You want to be together with Aoi. If not, why would you even slap him. Why would you even be hurt that he said everything was just a whim? Why would you even care about him?"

"Because he is my childhood friend."

Etou groaned, "That's a piece of---" he stopped whatever curse word he was about to say and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds, he looked at me intensely, "I am dead serious," then he pushed me on the wall, his hands both on my sides.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked him nervously.

"I can do anything I want with you, I can hurt you, toy with you, if you don't make the right decision." He said, his eyes were dark.

I gasped. Suddenly I felt scared. This side of him…I never saw…

"What are you saying?" I strained to keep my voice steady.

"I mean," He placed his face close to mine, "I can make your life a living hell if you do anything that will push Aoi to the edge more."

"Let me go," I said firmly.

"What if I don't want to?" he challenged.

I closed my eyes, "You still won't do anything knowing you will also hurt Aoi this way."

Then I felt him push himself away from me. I took a deep breath of relief. I heard him laugh then.

"You should've seen your face. Come on, what I want to show you will be beyond this busy running craziness of a life here." He said.

I was speechless. What was that for? Was he teasing me? But he seemed so serious. And I'm sure that Etou will really do anything for his cousin. I've never met Etou, but when Aoi and I were small he would always talk about a cousin of his who lived in another country who was like his half-brother----and I guess this is him.

When we walked out of the semi-dark alley, I was momentarily blinded by the bright yellow light. I couldn't see anything and was about to complain to Etou when he hushed me.

I didn't understand what was going on. Why did he take me here anyway? How could the blinding light be the answer to everything?

Suddenly I heard a sound. No, it was music. Feint, I couldn't make out what instrument it was. But as I listened further, I realized what it was---the viola…

When my eyes got used to the light, I saw an empty space with fresh air filled with trees and greenery. In the middle of the beauty I saw Aoi. His eyes closed. His face full of emotion, an expression to the piece he's playing. I couldn't tell which piece it was…self-composed? I must be. The sadness of the piece seemed too real. Etou patted my back softly.

He walked behind me and leaned onto me to whisper, "Stay here behind this tree and listen to this piece he made recently with all the craziness you've put him through. This is the first thing he did when he decided he'd play again. You be the judge of his true feelings. I'm telling you, if you really love him, it's either you forget him and be happy with his _best friend_," he emphasized the word, "Or break up with your boyfriend and be with Aoi." Then slowly, I felt his presence behind me disappear.

As I stared and listened to Aoi's music, the surroundings slowly disappear. All I could focus on was him, his ever so perfect form in playing his viola. How could I not realize it? Why didn't I notice all my life I've been with him, maybe it was because she found nothing different…his form was the form when playing violin. Though there's not much difference playing the viola and violin, there was still some difference…especially if you know what to look for…

His music…the sadness…flashbacks began entering my head. Our childhood. How happy we used to be. And all along our feelings were mutual. And then we separated…no I left. I left for the selfish wish to perfect my violin, to reach Aoi's level which was like a prodigy's, despite that he never had lessons from others. Our childhood had secrets…I met him on my preteen years…I never knew he played the violin before the viola…I don't know him well as much as I thought I knew him. And then the recent events…did I really fall in love with Kazuki? When I came here and heard that Aoi was away, did I feel the tinge of desperation to have a boyfriend? I _did_ think that maybe he has a girlfriend already…and I want to show him myself that I could have one too. Did I just use Kazuki? I did admit I used him at first then learned to love him… and the most recent event…the kiss he shared with Aoi…the confession…the mistakes…the lies…

Tears rolled down my eyes without my control. How could my life be in such a mess? I bent to the floor, dropping my violin along, not realizing that Aoi's music had stopped.

I heard his soft footsteps nearing. I didn't dare look up, I just lost myself to my tears. I cried and I felt his warmth near me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry too…" he murmured, patting my hair like he used to when I cried when we were small, and up until now, I still find that comforting…

I shook my head at his apology, "I was wrong. I shouldn't have hurt you. I won't make a mistake of hurting you further…I…I'll break up with Kazuki…"

Aoi was silent for a while, but he spoke, "No. You don't have to do this for me. You answered Kazuki first. I've been slow…it's okay…"

I let myself lift my head and looked at him, "Aoi, I can't live without you…" I said, kissing him.

And suddenly from behind me, I heard something fall.

* * *

A/N: Review please. Very different from my usual huh? I was at Boracay when I wrote this and I was concentrated and relaxed, so this may be my best work…yet. :D Please tell me what you think about Etou too. :D


	6. Aoi's Truth

_Hi dear readers! Well then, let the excitement begin. I am so truly very sorry for the super late update. I was so busy that I lost track of everything…I had lessons and workshops to attend…_

_Oh, thanks for the reviews too. I hope I was able to give thanks to each one of you through PM._

_Also, for __**VAMPIRE KNIGHT **__fanatics, I have written three of them, please read them, "Unknown Love". Also, "No Idea" and "I Have You" are one-shots. Thank you. Check my profile for them._

_And do vote on my poll!_

_Sorry again for the late update. I had to repeat this chap over and over because I'm not satisfied. The story didn't click…_

_So, if I sent anyone any spoilers…sorry, but that's changed__._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**_

**

* * *

**

Because I Loved Her

_**Chapter 6**_

"_This is our choice, our life, our future…"_

_**Normal POV**_

Kahoko opened her eyes and tried to pull away as soon as she heard that sound, but Aoi held the back of her head tighter, but not so tight that it had hurt her, and he gently tilted his head to the side for a more passionate kiss. This time she couldn't help it, but gave in as she closed her eyes.

His kiss…so firm yet gentle in its own way…how can she _not_ fall in love with him even more now?

And when we finally pulled away, we were both short of breaths. Aoi sat down and spread his feet on the grass, both his hands behind him to support his weight, "Hey," Aoi grinned, looking up.

Kahoko suddenly remembered the earlier sound and immediately turned. She blushed upon the expression she saw from that person.

Etou had on a very amusing expression. It looked like he wanted to puke on the spot as he stared at Kahoko. When Kahoko looked at him, Etou composed his expression immediately and turned to his cousin. "Could you please do that somewhere else? I think my breakfast is coming back up from my stomach."

Aoi laughed freely. Kahoko noted that it was a laughter that she never heard before…so free of worries and…so happy…

Etou's comment made her remember what just happened and she blushed. What if it was someone else? What if it wasn't Etou who came? Unless… "Did you know it was him?" Kahoko said, looking at Aoi, her voice was still a bit high from the thrill of the kiss.

"Only Etou and I know about this place. I mean, you've gone through the alley upon coming here. No one would be as daring as us to cross that alley." Aoi answered proudly, "And when you came, I realized mid-way that Etou must've led you here since he's the only one who knows my agenda for today. So early too."

"Of course. I had to bring her here, with your lover's quarrel and all." Etou turned to look at Kahoko, "He's a dread to be with when he's sulking you know and----"

His voice droned on, but Kahoko and Aoi didn't seem to have registered whatever he's been saying now. Because both of them were thinking of exactly the same thing. The events that led them to this…

"Hey---"

"Um---"

Kahoko and Aoi spoke at the same time, looking at each other. And whatever Etou had been saying was cut off. He grunted as he realized that nobody would be listening to him for a while and took his place in a bit of a distance, but just far enough where he could still hear them talking.

"You go first…" Aoi began.

Kahoko shook her head and folded her arms, though she was blushing, she still managed to look strict, "You owe me an explanation about everything. Your feelings…and your instrument. Until you tell me everything, and I mean _everything_, I won't tell you my side on the line."

Aoi chuckled and shook his head in wonder. "Alright, alright," he raised both his hands in defeat, "And while I'm telling you about it, let's just forget about what's been happening alright? Just…fill up what has happened when we were separated."

Kahoko nodded her head. That was a fair deal. Since she can't bear drifting off to memory land thinking about the kiss and the craziness she's been through…and maybe…while he tells his story…she could sort out her feelings for good…

* * *

_**Aoi's POV**_

I took a deep breath. Finally, I can tell her everything. It hasn't been easy trying to hide everything from her since she's been the one I always talked to in the past about things I know I can never tell anyone else. I smiled to myself, this feels like how we were back then…at ease with each other. But of course, this feeling of tranquil can't last forever.

I began to tell her my tale, like it was folklore or something. At the same time, I'm aware of Etou's presence.

* * *

"_Hey Kaji, let's go," five-year-old Kiriya nudged his cousin, with his violin and bow on the other hand._

_(Note to readers: Kahoko and Aoi met when Kahoko's five. Aoi's a year older. So this incident happened a year before they met.)_

_Today's the first recital Aoi and Kiriya were about to attend after being under the tutorage of the famous teacher who produces famous musicians, more of violinists. The two were glad to be accepted since it has been said that the teacher only accepts students who shows extraordinary potentials._

"_Alright, alright," Aoi answered, adjusting his tight bow tie nervously as he followed Kiriya to the back of the stage._

"_Be quiet, Tsukimori-kun's about to start," a nine-year-old Shinobu Ousaki chastised the two kids as they moved forward to get a good look of the violinist who's about to play._

_They've heard that this is the best student their teacher had had yet._

_Aoi and Kiriya stood there in anticipation. Ready to set forth a challenge if they feel they could take him on and prove that he's not all that. They've wanted to do that ever since they first saw him. A quiet kid, more like a snob. Just because his parents are the famous musician. The way he held himself as he walked, proud._

_The little blue-haired boy nodded at the pianist and signaled a five second before starting. He positioned his violin under his chin and raised his bow. And then he struck his violin._

_The two stood frozen. Aoi found himself thinking… 'Who is this person? He's no ordinary kid. It's like he's in a whole new level.'_

_From the very first precise note, Aoi could tell he's truly a prodigy and he must've reached his parent's expectation, much more live up to their name._

_What has he been practicing hard for if he can't even reach this other kid?_

_As soon as Len had finished his piece, Aoi looked at his violin and found out that his hands were shaking._

"_He's pretty good." Murmured Kiriya, beside him._

_Aoi looked at him and was surprised Kiriya's been able to keep his cool, still. But he saw his hands clenched hard. Aoi shook his head. "I can't do this," then he began to walk away._

"_Hey, come on Kaji, don't be like that." Shinobu said, hearing their conversation._

"_Senpai, I can't. He's too good." Aoi said in a low voice._

"_You should be ashamed of yourself." A cool voice came from behind. Aoi looked and saw the blue-haired prodigy glaring at him. "If that was all it took to make you give up, then you're not worthy of playing the violin," and he walked past him._

"_Tsukimori-kun, that was really harsh." Shinobu called as Len disappeared._

_Aoi looked at the floor as he absorbed what Len had just said. Just then, Shinobu and Aoi heard another violin playing on-stage and Aoi's eyes widen._

"_Etou. He never played like this…"Aoi murmured, seeing his cousin playing the violin on stage with a renewed passion._

"_Tsukimori-kun has a way to get others fired up."_

"_I…I can't compete with someone like Tsukimori…he's too ahead…"_

"_But you have talent Kaji."_

_Aoi shook his head, "I will play tonight Ousaki-senpai, but this will be my first and last violin performance."_

_Kiriya re-entered after his performance just in time to hear what Aoi had said. Kiriya glared at his cousin. "You've been completely defeated by him."_

* * *

"Wait, so let me get the straight." Kahoko cut from my story, I looked at her, waiting for whatever she has to say. Maybe another judgment that supports Ousaki-senpai's and Etou's maybe?

But instead, Kahoko was looking at Etou, "I thought you said that he was beaten? So this is what you meant by that?"

Etou removed his arms which were covering his face as he lay down on the ground. He lifted his head and groaned, and laid back again.

I looked at Etou in disbelief, then to Kahoko, "He told you??"

Kahoko managed to look at me sheepishly, "Y-yeah. But don't blame him!" Kahoko's said as soon as she saw me trying to get up with my glare focused on my cousin.

I sighed, "And that was how you knew I had something to keep."

Kahoko nodded.

"Well there, I gave up the violin from humiliation and low self-esteem." I said, a little bit ashamed of myself.

"And then…the viola…"

"That." I said flatly; really not ready to tell her about that, since it sounds so childish. I was eight years old when I made that choice.

"Yes, that," Kahoko prompted, sensing that this is the off-limit section that she should've known about.

I sighed and heard Etou groaned again and muttering the words 'Prince charming' and 'unbroken vow' and such nonsense. It made me have the feeling that he's not really asleep. Kahoko giggled at Etou.

I sighed again, this time heavier. I looked at Kahoko and told her the truth.

-----------------

"_Kahoko's leaving?" Aoi, age eight, said to his mother._

"_Yes, that's really sad to hear though dear. You two have become great friends." His mother said._

"_Why are they leaving?"_

_His mother looked at her son with debating eyes, before she knelt down to his level and looked at him in the eye, "I don't know how you'll feel about this, but maybe this is what you've been working hard for…"_

"_Mom, I don't understand."_

"_You've always wanted to be the best, and you want others to try their best to want to be in level with you."_

"_Yes."_

"_Now you see, Kahoko-chan wants to go to Germany to learn and improve her violin skills. She has set you as her goal in life." Her mother said that a bit hesitantly, knowing the developing feelings her son has for the girl._

_Aoi stayed silent. His mother sighed, gently ruffling her son's blond hair before standing up and leaving the room._

_Aoi looked down to his hands. "Why, why is it that whatever I want will be the wrong decision…I…I want Kahoko to catch up to my level quickly then. Until she returns, I won't be playing the viola."_

* * *

"And the day after that was when you wondered why I haven't played the viola for a whole day, and I lied to you saying something bad happened and I don't want to talk about it. And by the twist of fate mother had an accident."

"That's why…" Understanding came across her eyes. "I thought you didn't want to play anymore was because of that accident. Though I did feel puzzled at what the connection might be…"

"Mother survived anyway," Aoi shrugged, a bit involuntary.

"And?" she asked, feeling that there was something else that I had to tell her.

"Well…when I saw you the day you were leaving, the deal I had with myself changed."

* * *

_Aoi looked at Kahoko one last time since she's already leaving. Just waiting for their flight number to be called before boarding._

"_Just you wait Aoi, I'll be better than you when I get back here," Kahoko smiled widely._

_Aoi smiled back, and he pulled her into a gentle hug, "I know you'll do well. Come back as soon as possible alright,"_

"_Uh-um…I promise…" Kahoko said, pulling away slowly, but she held onto his hands._

"_We can do concerts together in the future. Duets with your violin and then my viola."_

_Kahoko nodded excitedly, "Definitely."_

"_Kahoko! Let's go dear!" her mother called from the distance._

"_Okay!" Kahoko shouted back, then she looked at Aoi and smiled one last time, "I'll miss you," and she kissed his cheek before running to where her parents are._

_Right there and then, Aoi didn't suppress his feelings anymore. He knows that he likes her. No, he loves her---for real. He may be too young to know real love, but who knows about it anyway? He promised himself, "I won't be playing the viola until I tell her my feelings."_

* * *

Kahoko drew in a deep breath. "My fault." Was all she's been able to say.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, raising both my hands for the second time today, "Nothing like that. I chose it myself. And anyway, I got to tell you my feelings. The truth. I am sorry for what I've said recently. The mean things too. I know I've hurt your feelings."

Kahoko shook her head, "I guess I kind of deserve that for being selfish."

"Kahoko," I said.

She shook her head again, "Well, it's my turn."

Suddenly I heard Etou sit up and stretch. "Now this I gotta hear," he said, scooting over beside me.

"E---"

"It's alright," Kahoko said, even before I could get his name out.

She smiled at me, but that disappeared as her face had been replaced with intense seriousness. "I have made my decision now, but let me tell you the truth too…"

* * *

_A/N: Please review. Was it too short?_

_How was it???_


	7. It's Over

_Guys, really sorry for the uber late update. But thanks for the reviews again. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Last chapter ended when Aoi told Kahoko the truth about his feelings for her at the meadow where Etou led her._

_**Chapter 7**_

(Don't wonder why I started here, because what happened next in the meadow will be presented in a flashback. :D)

"Man, you're so screwed." Etou sighed as he handed a towel to his still-wet-cousin who sat in his living room's sofa.

Aoi had both his hands under his chin, his elbows rested on his lap. He didn't bother removing the towel Etou tossed on top of his head. "How's Kahoko?" he asked.

"She's asleep in you room. Man, I'm not surprised she immediately knocked down. I mean, who wouldn't? After _that _drama." He said, slumping on the couch across Aoi.

"Can you please take this seriously? This isn't one of your Cassa Nova situations." Aoi snapped, finally taking the towel off his head to wipe his face.

"I'm not involved here anyway. You should know that it's not entirely your fault." Etou added, sensing that Aoi is going into self-guilt mode again. Guild about what had happened earlier…

Aoi sighed frustratedly, "I'll call Kahoko's parents and inform them that Kahoko can't go home with this heavy rain going on," he said, standing up and disappearing into the front hall.

As soon as he left, a maid entered the room, carrying a plastic-wrapped set of clothes. "Kiriya-sama, these are the clothes you've asked me to get, these are Aoi-sama's older sister's when she was still in high school."

(A/N: Just in case anyone asks, Aoi doesn't have a sister, really. I just added this character.)

"Thank you, just bring them to Aoi's room, and change the lady asleep there with those. She's a friend of ours. Her clothes were soaking wet when we got here."

"Understood." She bowed and left the room.

"God, what a mess." Etou said as he stared outside the window and into the dim raining estate of the Kaji family.

* * *

-Flashback-

Kahoko shifted on her place as she sat on the grass. She stared at her hands, avoiding Aoi's gaze. "I love you, Aoi, and that has never changed. But the pain I felt when we separated was too much. I know it was my decision, but I had to, it was my only way to match up-" Kahoko stopped as she began to cry.

"Kahoko," Aoi said softly, putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I didn't think at all. I never thought things through." She cried.

Etou, who was lying on the grass, both hands under his head, sighed. "Isn't that how love is? You don't use your head. You just use your heart."

Kahoko and Aoi looked at Etou, but Etou remained there on his spot, staring at the clear blue sky as if he was just talking to himself. Aoi briefly smiled at his cousin, but as he looked at Kahoko, he frowned at the thought that just entered his mind.

"Kazuki…" he began, and Kahoko immediately looked at him.

"I…I love Kazuki…he's the one who…let me stand again…but Aoi..!"

"It's a pretty complicated love triangle huh. But Kazuki is my best friend, and I don't want to lose his trust. I…I can learn to let you go…"

"But…Aoi! It-It's just so hard!"

"Then, let's just break up."

Etou suddenly sat up with surprised as Kahoko and Aoi froze in place.

"H-Hihara…" Etou stuttered. _Oh boy…_

Kazuki looked at Kahoko then to Aoi, his face emotionless. "I know that there was something up that you and Kahoko refused to tell me. Eventually I asked Kahoko's mother about you two during your childhood and from what I've heard here, I guess she was right." Then he smiled his usual smile, "Then, that's it. I hope you will be happy, Kahoko." And he turned around, breaking into a run as his face turned into an expression of pain.

"Kazuki!" Kahoko shouted as she scrambled to stand up, but Kazuki never looked back to her.

Kahoko sat there, like a traumatized person. "Oh no," she mouthed.

"Kahoko," Aoi said worriedly as her face became pale. He was about to touch her shoulder when she suddenly broke into a hysterical cry.

-End-

* * *

"That scene would haunt Aoi for a long time," Etou murmured.

Then he heard a knock as the door opened slowly, revealing strands of scarlet hair. Kahoko's tired face poked into the room. As soon as Etou saw her face, a large spark of anger rose inside of him.

"What do you want?" Etou asked coldly as Kahoko closed the door behind her.

Kahoko flinched at Etou's distasteful tone. "I-I'm looking for Aoi…"

Etou stood up from where he sat, "What for?" he asked, walking slowly towards her, "So you could ruin his life further?" Etou shook his head, "You know, Aoi's life was better when you were still in Germany. Although he may be obsessed with thoughts of you everyday, at least he wasn't torn! At least he and Hihara had no reason to detest each other the way they do now!"

Kahoko looked away, "I know I'm at fault…"

"The hell you are!"

Kahoko flinched again. She looked at him to protest, but she didn't realize that Etou was already in front of her.

"Problem too much?" Etou asked through gritted teeth, "I can help you forget." He whispered softly all of a sudden. He pushed himself closely to Kahoko and stretched out both his arms, they were in the same position when they were in the alley again.

"Etou," Kahoko said nervously.

Etou smirked as he felt her heart beat raise. He touched her forehead with his. "You are so…sick."

Kahoko gasped at their closeness and especially of what Etou said just then. Kahoko p8ushed him and was about to slap him when he caught her arm.

"What? Did that hit you? Aoi deserves someone better. I can't understand why he refused all those beautiful fiancée candidates his father chose, over you. If it weren't for the head of the Kaji household, Aoi would be living on the streets! Because his father doesn't approve-"

"That's enough Kiriya!" the door suddenly burst open and Aoi went in with evident anger.

Etou stood straight, "Why? I'm just telling her about the sacrifices, the things you did for her. Is it so wont to let her see? This girl is the reason why your world turned upside down!" Etou protested.

"You have no say in that!" Aoi said.

"The hell I do! Oh, just forget it! You're just going to keep on defending her until you waste away!" Etou shouted, glaring at Kahoko.

"Kiriya! Please! Just shut up already!" Aoi shouted angrily, at the same time he pleaded.

Etou froze. He never saw Aoi act his way. Desperate, and so angry. He NEVER caught him angry. He's always the smiley kind of person ever since, just like his best friend. "I'm sorry," Etou finally muttered, leaving the room.

Aoi sighed and took his seat on the bay window. "I'm sorry for his behavior." He apologized, suddenly formal.

Kahoko looked at him as he watched her from the window's reflection. "It's okay," she said quietly, "It's my fault from the start. He's telling the truth anyway."

"Look, I have my reasons for hiding what I've been going through."

"I'm not blaming you or accusing you of anything. But Aoi, why? Why can you still keep loving me even if it meant losing everything important?"

Aoi jumped at what she said, as if he never expected her to him why. He turned around and looked at her, "I—It's because you're more important than the rest. And it's because I love you so much."

"I…" Kahoko looked at him speechlessly.

Aoi looked at her with understanding, "You're never bounded to me from the beginning. And it's not like you chose to love Kazuki, it's not like you can fool yourself to love someone else."

Kahoko tried saying something more but knew it'd be useless. Aoi would always make her think she's done nothing wrong. But there's one thing she couldn't help but voice out.

"Etou…has Etou been always like that…?"

Aoi's brows furrowed as he looked at her.

"Doesn't he…never mind," Kahoko murmured, shaking her head.

"Don't think badly of him. He's been through a lot himself."

"A lot?"

"He told me once that he fell in love with someone in his hometown, and she was his best friend. He believed, he was so sure they had something. He planned on confessing when they came visiting here. Kiriya said she introduced her to someone important to him, and all of a sudden everything was lost. He confessed in hopes of changing her mind, but-" Aoi trailed off and let silence fill the room.

After a moment's pause, Kahoko spoke up, "It didn't go well…"

Aoi nodded his head, "The girl he's in love with, which was his first and last love. Ever since then, he's become what he is right now. He's changed a lot, he even changed his looks, but I know that deep inside he still believes that someone is worth loving," Aoi said softly, looking into Kahoko's golden eyes.

* * *

A loud smash was heard in Etou's room.

"Kiriya-sama," a worried butler said cautiously, seeing the young master throwing vases and glasses on his room's floor.

"Just get out, will you?" Etou said furiously.

"Kiriya-sama, what's wrong?"

"Why!" Etou shouted, throwing a glass figurine to the wall, "Why can he still be in love with her? She's making him suffer. Women aren't stable. Once she gets tired of Aoi, she'll throw him like trash!"

"That…isn't true Kiriya-sama."

"What? Then tell me. Give me proof that women are stable! Didn't that damn Kahoko just shift from Aoi to Hihara and now to Aoi again? Tell me that Aoi's mother didn't run off with another man!"

The servant was rendered silent. Of course he can't deny that. Aoi's mother was cheating on her husband and ran away with the man when Aoi was ten years old.

"Just…leave." Etou said in a pleading tone.

The butler bowed as he took his leave, "But," he added, "Kahoko-sama is the only person the Young Master truly loves and losing her could destroy his like the Master years ago." He said, referring to Aoi's father.

Etou closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, "Damn." He punched his fist on his table and the girl he was in love with in his childhood years appeared in his head. Her gently round golden eyes…

* * *

The Monday morning air in Seiso Academy was tense that day, It seems words spread out since a classmate happened to witness the scene by accident since he saw Kazuki, and he followed the somewhat dazed trumpeter. The students began their spread of information, adding spices into it.

"You mean Hino-san and Kaji-san used to be…childhood…?" one said speechlessly.

"Heard Hino's been two-timing the best friends."

"Aren't Kaji and Hihara inseparable? They've been though situations where I would've cut ties with _my_ best friend. And now a girl comes into their life?"

"That Kahoko is such a bitch. Toying with out Hihara-sama and Kaji-sama, how cruel."

"Ah! Look look! Isn't the Kaji-san's car?"

The people talking looked outside their classroom window. They watched as Aoi stepped out of the car, followed by Etou.

"Aren't those two close?" A guy noted in doubt, seeing Etou walking a few steps behind Aoi, and he wasn't chatting with him like usual.

"Oh my gosh! There's Hihara-senpai!" Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm going down," a girl chattered excitedly, running out of her classroom, followed by a few curious classmates of hers.

Outside the gate, Kazuki has just entered, and at the same time, he caught sight of Aoi's family car leaving. Aoi and Etou turned around after a few students gasped and mentioned Kazuki's name.

Aoi stared at Kazuki, unable to think of anything to say. He was about to say something at random when Kazuki grinned and waved.

Everyone was surprised at that greeting.

"Hey! Good morning!" Kazuki said in his usual cheerful self.

Aoi was stunned for a while, but he recovered when Kazuki mock-punched his shoulder like usual.

"H-hey," Aoi was able to say.

"How was you weekend?"

"Um…hey. Man, about Kahoko…"

"Oh her? I have nothing to do with her anymore. So, she's all yours, no worries."

Aoi was shocked into stillness. How could Kazuki say something like that calmly and cheerfully?

"Look who's here, the main star," Etou murmured mockingly.

Aoi saw Kahoko entering the school gate, shock and hurt plastered all over her face, meaning she heard what Kazuki said about her.

"Ka—" Aoi was about to reason with him, but Kazuki shook his head slightly that only Aoi, who knew him well, would only notice. Aoi looked at Kazuki helplessly.

Kazuki patted Aoi's shoulder and whispered, "You know her pain. Take care of her." And he began walking into the school.

* * *

_**A/N: **__And thank you. Please review. Gosh, I'd like to thank the storm since it helped me get a free time and finish this chapter. I hope you guys will still follow me. *bow*_


	8. True Friendship

Thanks to the following reviewers;

_gizelle-chan__ – Thank you very much!_

_jen__ –_ _I can think about your request. But the fic for Kahoko x Shimizu is kind of hard. If I do make one? Do you promise to read it for me? :D Yes, there'll be a season three, but I heard the characters are different…or are they not? Etou? In love with Kaho's sister? … Just read on the next chapters. :D Please log in next time, I want to be able to PM you. I intended to write more than this, but I don't want to trouble the other readers. :D Thank you for the reviews by the way._

_Zenophobiaz__ - :D thank you for the review. I hope to hear from you again!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro…sadly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Kahoko stood in shock. She couldn't bring her legs to move again. _Why_. She wondered. _"Why am I so…brokenhearted when this is what I need? Isn't this how things should be? It's only right for Kazuki to break up with me…but why…"_ she didn't realize that tears already began to fall until Aoi, who was suddenly in front of her, wiped her tears.

"Hey…" Aoi murmured softly.

Kahoko immediately looked away, "It's okay, don't worry about me." She murmured, she ignored the crowd looking at her with critical and judgmental eyes.

"Are you going to be fine going to class?" Aoi asked worriedly.

Kahoko shook her head as she slowly backed away, "Sorry, but I'll head home already." She turned her back to Aoi and broke into a run towards the school gate.

Aoi was about to run after her, when Etou laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. Etou shook his head at Aoi, "You should let her have her space."

* * *

_**Kahoko's POV**_

"Kahoko?" Mother called in surprise as I entered the house with my spare keys. Still, I immediately ran to my room without bothering to answer her call, nor explain why I am here, at home, instead of at school.

I jumped onto my bed, face flat as I cried my heart out. I murmured the same words over and over again, "Kazuki…I'm sorry." "I'm sorry…" It really felt like my heart was about to break into two.

When I calmed down, my mother entered my room and slowly sat on my bed. "Kahoko," she gently said, stroking my hair. I didn't answer her but I moved my face away from the pillow to look at her.

"You know what I'm going to say." Mother said gently.

"I know I can tell you anything, but I don't know how…" I said in a hoarse voice.

Mother gently stroke my cheek, "Then tell me what the problem is, right now?"

"Kazuki said he didn't love me anymore." And that statement brought me to tears once again.

"Oh, honey." Mother half-hugged me.

I cried even more, slowly sitting up and embracing my mother. "I don't know anymore! I'm so confused! Why does it have to hurt to fall in love?"

"Kahoko…"

"They are both important to me, but why do I have to hurt both of them? Kazuki…I've hurt him badly…I don't think he'll ever forgive me. He'll hate me forever."

"That's not true Kaho. Kazuki-kun can't hate you. I've seen the boy and I know that he truly loves you. Even if you hurt him, I know he'll understand. I'm sure he wants you to be happy."

"But I've hurt him deeply. It's like I played with him and his best friend!"

"So…you _do_ love Aoi-kun…" her mother said softly.

"Always…I've always loved him…" I cried, bringing my hands to my face.

"Kahoko…" mother murmured, I'm sure she didn't know what to say. She patted my back comfortingly and whispered gentle words until my world turned to black once more as I fell into slumber.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Kahoko…" Aoi murmured her name, he wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying at all. How could he? He was worried about Kahoko.

_Could Kazuki be really serious? Is he really giving up on Kahoko? No, I've seen him, Kazuki is definitely deeply in love with her. Why is he doing this?_

"Kaji!"

Aoi jumped from his seat, he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"This is the third time I've called you." The teacher said sternly, "Now since you had the courage to not listen to my discussion, please, translate what I have written on the board to English."

Aoi stood up and walked in front confidently. _I didn't go to another country just for nothing._ He wrote the translation with ease. The teacher was speechless as he rechecked Aoi's translation thrice. Soon, the teacher cleared his throat, "Okay, you may proceed with your daydreaming."

A few of his classmates snickered.

Aoi went back to his seat as the teacher continued on with the lesson. And almost immediately, his head began to be filled with complications once again…

* * *

"Kazuki!" Aoi panted, he was trying to catch up with Kazuki, but it seems Kazuki's avoiding him, and he's not puzzled as to why. But he really has to talk to him. He followed him this far, into the quiet park. "Kazuki!" Aoi called once again.

This time Kazuki stopped walking; he turned around and looked at Aoi with a blank expression.

"I'll give her up." Aoi panted, "Just please, don't let her go. She needs you."

"What are you saying?" Kazuki asked, his voice suddenly turned cheerful and he grinned at his best friend.

Aoi was shocked yet again. How could he show such a happy expression when truly, he's hurting inside? "She'll break down, I'm sure of it. When you said you didn't love her anymore, it had a hard impact on her. Please. I'll go back to Australia! Things between you two will—"

"Aoi," Kazuki said calmly, "How can say that? Things can't go back like nothing happened. I've seen Kahoko in pain already and hurting her more would be like murdering my own self."

"Then don't leave her!"

"It's no use!" Kazuki said, suddenly all his pain could be seen in his face, "It's no use Aoi. Her wound opened up when you came back into her life. And that's just to say that you have more impact in her life than I do. I'm just merely her leaning wall. The only one who can truly have her heart is you!"

"That's not true." Aoi said, trying to stay calm, "She loves you. Can't you see that?"

"I can see that. But it is still nothing compared to yours. I've already told you. I'm giving up on her, and now it's all yours. The responsibility. You have to make her happy." Kazuki looked at Aoi with intense and serious eyes.

"Kazuki…" Aoi said, trying to reason with him again.

"I don't want to hurt her any more than this. I knew something was up. I knew. But I loved her, she's the only girl who ever caught my attention and I didn't want to let her go even if it meant hurting my best friend. I knew she was the one you were in love with, with your descriptions and all, and with the coincidence that your parents knew each other…I knew… But…I just couldn't let her go. My selfishness began this mess. So…as my best friend, please make everything right. Please make her happy."

Aoi shook his head as he looked at the floor. "What the hell."

"Not satisfied?" Kazuki asked in a detached tone.

When Aoi looked up, he suddenly collided with something hard. The usually cheerful and non violent Kazuki punched his face hard, like he knew how to portray real violence. Aoi was pushed back a few steps.

"This! This is for her." Kazuki said, rubbing his fist, "This is for not chasing after her when she left." He went near Aoi and punched him again in the face, Aoi didn't try fighting back. "And this, this is from me. For being the damn person who she's in love with!" Kazuki was panting already as he glared at his best friend.

Aoi stood motionless. Still ready to receive anything Kazuki threw at him.

"Just." Kazuki said, putting both his hands on both of Aoi's shoulders. Aoi looked at his best friend who had his head bowed down. "Just take care of her." Aoi was about to speak when he saw something glistening fall, and realized that Kazuki was crying.

Aoi patted his shoulders.

"Pathetic. No wonder I wasn't enough for Kaho-chan. I'm still like a child." Kazuki muttered.

With this, Aoi knew that their brawl had ended. He chuckled. "No, it's not like that." He whispered to his best friend.

"Glad we're done, man." Kazuki said.

"Yeah. I've never seen you this angry before."

This time, Kazuki laughed. "I didn't know I had it in me. This must be how a man in love is." He raised his head and grinned.

"I promise," Aoi said, putting his hands to his side, the same time Kazuki stepped back, "I promise to take care of her."

* * *

"Kaho, are you sure? Not going to school like this? I did inform your teachers you will be absent for a while, but you can't be absent forever." Kahoko's mother said. Sighing when her daughter said nothing. She turned to leave her daughter's room, but before she left, she gave Kahoko one last worried look.

"Still nothing?" Harumi asked as she saw her mother come down the stairs.

Their mother shook her head, "She just seems so lost Haru, I don't know what to do. I haven't encountered this much difficulty since after…" then her tears started to flow, "Since your father left us."

"Hush, Mother, thinking of that won't do you well. We're a strong family. Kahoko will be alright, she just needs time and support, and you're doing a great job mom."

"A, ah. I just came home from abroad and this is what I get?"

Harumi and her mother turned around. Harumi gasped and smiled. "Kai!" Harumi said.

* * *

Kahoko stared out her window blankly, not really seeing anything. She didn't want to think at all. Because any thought will just bring her tears and she can't cry anymore. She has cried too much already.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" she said loudly to herself.

"Because you've willed them to be."

Kahoko turned around and gasped. Just like how her older sister had reacted. "Onii-san!" Kahoko wanted to jump and be more enthusiastic, but she was just too drained.

"Hey monster." Her brother grinned. "Heard you got into a tight spot, are you really that grown up already?"

"What, you came back to bully me?" Kahoko grinned despite her tiredness.

Kai sat beside his little sister as she leaned on his shoulder. "Why can't you be just like me. With one steady relationship that never went through any drama." He said in a teasing tone, ruffling Kahoko's hair.

Kahoko closed her eyes, inhaling her brother's scent. She missed him. He was her source of calm when Aoi wasn't around. He was the one she was closest to among her older siblings.

"I heard its Kaji and a new guy who is actually your boyfriend for almost a year now." Kai said, looking worriedly at his sister.

"Kazuki…" Kahoko supplied.

"Kazuki? Can his surname by chance be Hihara?"

"Eh? How did you know? Do you know him?" Kahoko asked, looking at her brother.

Kai shook his head. "Nothing. Well anyway, let's talk more about what's happening with your life."

Kahoko shook her head, "Don't want to talk about it for a while."

"But you better sort things out already, you're birthday's coming soon."

"Ugh, of all the things to think about, you're thinking of my birthday?"

"Well, that's the sole reason I came back. I'll stay here for two months. My company paid for my expenses." Kai grinned, raising a thumbs-up.

"Stupid nerd of a brother." Kahoko muttered, leaning onto her brother once again and suddenly falling asleep.

Kai looked at his sister tenderly, he brushed a few of her bangs away from her eyes, "Silly Kahoko. You're already grown up and you're making your brother this worried."

"A touching moment," Harumi smiled, entering Kahoko's room.

Kai looked up and grinned, "That's what brothers are for."

"I'm glad you came back. I didn't know what to do."

"Yeah, and you just had to tell the company I am working for that a relative of ours just passed away."

"Sorry," Harumi said, looking sheepish, "It's just that Kahoko…I just didn't know what to do. Even mom is trying her best."

"Both you and Mother talk like there's something wrong with Kahoko. She's old enough to handle this kind of problem. And speaking of problems, Harumi," Kai said, looking at Harumi straight in the eyes, "Why does the name Hihara sound so familiar."

* * *

"What should we do now?" Etou asked, sitting leisurely at the sofa in Aoi's room. He looked at the best friends who are in good terms once again.

"Kahoko won't be going to school for a while, that's what I heard the teachers saying. And it seems her mother said that she had the flu." Aoi supplied, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Seems like she wants to keep to herself." Kazuki said, then he groaned, "We have to fix this soon."

"Yeah." Aoi said in the same frustrated tone.

"Where's the fire?" Etou asked, "Why are you guys in such a hurry? It's not like she'll just disappear."

"Her birthday's coming soon," Aoi said, standing in front of the glass window. He stared at the sky, "Moreover, the season's about to change."

"Haaa? What does the season have to do about anything?" Etou said, looking at his cousin in a weird way.

"Her 18th birthday. I'm sure it's something big and she can't be sad during that time…" Kazuki murmured.

"Then, for now, let's leave her alone and give her some space." Aoi sighed.

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_

How is it? As you notice, the chapter's almost at its end. Maybe I'll end it to chapter 10 or less. :D Depending on the popular demands. Hahaha. I'll be looking forward to your reviews!


	9. Best Friend

_Thanks to the reviewers…_

_Luvinkiri,__RaeCapello,__team-switzerland-ivy__, __gizelle-chan__, __WatashiNoTenshi07_

_Thanks you guys for your review, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Kai leaned back in the chair inside his dark room; he didn't bother moving the curtains to let the moonlight illuminate his room. "Hey, I'm sorry man," he said through the phone, he rubbed his temples with his free hand.

Pause. As he listened to the other end of the line.

"Yes, I know. She's confused, in pain, but I really can't help her. All I can do is comfort her. I think she needs time to think things through."

Another pause.

"Really?" Kai said in surprise, "But still, if she chooses him, then that's it, no matter what he says. If he won't accept her anymore, it's still Kaho's choice. And I'm sure you'll do what you can."

Kai nodded, agreeing with what the other end was saying.

"Yes, that's right. She'll come around, but I don't know how long it will take. So, I guess I'll see you around huh."

Kai nodded again, "Yeah, good luck Kaji." And then he hung up.

Kai sighed once again, "What are you doing Kahoko." He murmured.

"Knock knock." Harumi said, as she entered her older brother's room.

"Harumi."

"Yeah yeah, I know you're going to want answers about Kahoko's current boyfriend, well, maybe ex-boyfriend…" she said, switching on the lights.

Kai's face scrunched up as he was blinded by the light. "Not really," he said, shielding his eyes, he tried to get use to the light, "I can figure out as much," then he looked at Harumi, who had taken her seat on his bed, "So, are you going to tell Kahoko?"

"No." Harumi said instantly, "You know that would affect her choice, and I don't want that."

"You don't want her to get hurt?"

"Of course I don't."

"But with your choice, with the future, don't you think she'll still get hurt? Even if she choose someone else? She'll be looking into his eyes everyday, every moment of her life, and she'll know that she had hurt him badly…"

Harumi looked away, she knew what Kai was saying is right. "Love makes everything hard and unfair."

"You guys choose it to be."

"Oh, shut up," Harumi mock-punched him, "Just because yours is going so well."

"Does _he_ have any idea about what's going on?"

"I…I called him a while ago."

"And?"

"He just said that things will go just fine and that I don't have to worry too much. What I have to worry about is telling mom about my choice."

Kai chuckled, "Well, he's definitely right."

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Harumi stretched on her seat, "Was that all of it?" she asked, eyeing the great stack of envelopes on top of their dining table. She rolled her neck to loosen it up.

"Yes," Kai grinned, tossing the last envelope onto the pile.

"Thanks for the help." Kahoko said in a low voice. "But why even bother?"

Kai and Harumi looked at their little sister, "Hey," Kai said softly, "It's for your 18th birthday. Mother wants you to be happy; you've made her worry so much. You should at least show some spirit. This is a great way to be with the world again." He nudged Kahoko in a joking manner.

Kahoko managed a smile, "And I shall be forever grateful to you?"

"Well, if it wasn't for Kai, who paid for your private tutor, you have to show your face at school one way or another. But anyway, Kai's right, you can't run away forever. Your other friends miss you already. This is a great way to tell them you're fine and for you to sort things out already." Harumi said, patting her sister's knee as she stood up.

Kahoko sighed. "It's not as easy as you make it sound like."

"You'll be fine," Kai smiled.

"We'll go deliver these already. We'll use your car Kai." Harumi said, gathering the stacks of invitations.

"Yes, yes." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "My new profession. A driver." He winked at Kahoko before going out of the house to start up his car.

Harumi rolled her eyes as Kai left the room, "I have something to tell you," Harumi said, looking at Kahoko, "Here, we'll deliver the rest of the invitations, but I want you to hand these personally." she said, giving Kahoko two particular invitations.

Kahoko saw the names and looked at her sister questioningly.

"I want you to give that first invitation to that person first. Kai likes him." Harumi shrugged.

"I…"

"Well, you two haven't been talking for ages. Not even going to school together—well, you're not going to school anyway. I know Kazuki's your boyfriend, well, okay, he broke up with you, just stating the facts," she said defensively seeing Kahoko's pained expression, "but Aoi-kun is your childhood BEST friend. You better be nice to him, he's been there by your side during your rough days. He hasn't come to this house in a while, and it's getting pretty boring." Harumi said. "Kai was looking forward to some bonding time with Aoi-kun…"

Kahoko felt like Harumi was making her feel guilty on purpose. "Oh, so now it's my fault." Kahoko pouted.

She raised both her hands, "Well all I'm saying is, you better fix up your love triangle." Harumi said.

Kahoko blushed. "Hey! It's not like I'm the only one doing the ignoring. Aoi hasn't even made an effort to talk to me. Kazuki…" her next words were in a whisper, "I'm sure he hates me."

Harumi sighed. "Kahoko, I doubt that's true, you have to patch things up already. You're actually the one doing the pushing away, you know. Anyway, Aoi-kun and Kazuki are already cool with each other. I heard they're in good terms again."

"How can you have so much information, you're not even going to school?"

Harumi tapped her forehead, "I have this, and I have my sources. Now go." She pushed her little sister out the door, as soon as she opened it, Aoi was unexpectedly about to ring the bell.

"Hey," Harumi smiled at him.

"Uh…good afternoon." He said, surprised.

A car honked from behind him, "Harumi, let's go!" Kai shouted, "Hey Kaji! Haven't seen you in a while!" he grinned.

Aoi turned around and grinned back at Kai, "Hey."

"Bye then, you two!" Harumi said, looking at Kahoko then Aoi, and then ran to Kai's car.

"Um…" Kahoko began as soon as her siblings left.

"Sorry, it must be bad timing to come here, I better leave." Aoi said, sensing her discomfort.

"No, wait." Kahoko said, holding his arm.

The two were surprised with the contact. Kahoko flinched, pulling her hand back to her side. The two were silent in front of Kahoko's house. Then Aoi suddenly shivered. Kahoko took note of the temperature, it was getting cold, and for the weather, Aoi wasn't even wearing any jacket.

"Um, do you want to come in? Mother just made hot chocolate before she left, I could just reheat it." Kahoko offered, opening the door widely for Aoi to enter.

"Thank you," Aoi said, stepping into the house and following Kahoko into the kitchen.

* * *

"Was that a good idea?" Kai asked, shifting gears, he glanced at Harumi who sank into her seat.

"I think it is."

"He's got great timing I'll give you that." He sighed worriedly.

"Oh, shut up Kai. Now, you're the one who's getting worried? Where did all your confidence go?"

"It's just that, I've been talking to Kaji for a while, and I can tell he's ready to drop everything…" he trailed off.

"Isn't that how things are suppose to work out? Anyway, Kahoko has decided already, she just doesn't realize it herself. I'm not telling her, nor you."

"That's mean." Kai grinned.

Harumi laughed. "You can be a spoiler sometimes, so I'm keeping it to myself."

* * *

"So…" Aoi began as he sipped into his hot cup of hot chocolate.

"I…" Kahoko said the same time Aoi spoke.

"Let me start." Aoi said softly, "I want to ask how you're doing. I heard you're having private lessons now. Kazuki and I are getting worried about you."

"Kazuki? I doubt that." Kahoko said in a monotonous voice.

"Kahoko, that's not true."

"That's what everyone is saying."

"Because that's the truth."

Kahoko looked at Aoi, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry, I guess being here was really a mistake," Aoi murmured, standing up.

Kahoko felt like stopping Aoi from leaving, but she froze on her place, she couldn't move. What was she suppose to tell him anyway? That she was glad he was here? But doesn't that make things…final? That she has really chosen him? But she hasn't made up her mind yet…

"_But Aoi-kun is your childhood BEST friend. You better be nice to him, he's been there by your side during your rough days."_

Harumi's words rang in her ears. "Wait," Kahoko called.

Aoi stopped immediately; he turned around and was surprised when Kahoko's weight slammed into him. His reflex was to wrap his arms around her.

"I missed you," Kahoko cried on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I'm just so scared. I'm scared that if I made the wrong choice, I'd lose both of you, I'm scared of hurting both of you…"

"Hey," Aoi murmured, though his face was already in pain, which he couldn't hide. He secretly thanked that Kahoko didn't see his face right now. "Kaho, everything will be alright," he lied. Even he, himself, didn't know if things will be alright. If he could bear the pain if she chooses Kazuki even if Kazuki gave up on her already.

"I don't deserve any one of you." She whimpered.

"To us, you're worth everything." He murmured.

But that just made Kahoko cry even harder, "Don't be so cruel Aoi. That will just hurt me even more. I know I'll have to choose one of you, does that mean the one I don't choose will lose everything? I want things to be the way it was before. I want to tell you everything. I want to confide in you. I want my best friend." She cried.

Aoi took a deep breath. "I…" he said, gently stroking her hair, "I'll be your best friend…for today. I'll listen to you and I won't judge you badly for it. I'll just be Aoi Kaji, your childhood friend." Even though his words pained him, he had to say them. Kahoko has to be better. Her suffering should lessen. He'd be anything for her. If he just wants this from him, and no more, then he'll have to deal with it. He can live in eternal hell for all he cares. He can burn forever as long as Kahoko will be happy. He continued to stroke her hair gently.

"I'm sorry," Kahoko started.

"What for?" Aoi asked gently.

"I'm hurting the two of you. I'm sorry. I heard you and Kazuki are in good terms now, and that's great to hear. I don't want to be the cause why your friendship will be ruined." She said, slowly pushing herself away from Aoi's chest. She looked up into his eyes and her face fell, "I hurt you so much, didn't I." she murmured.

Aoi flinched, he was sure his face was already clear of his pain, "What are you saying? What made you say that?" he asked.

"Your eyes. We've been together since we could barely walk, I know you well enough. Your face, your expression can hide it, but your eyes can't lie to me…"

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. That's my job." Kahoko said, looking away.

"I just don't want you to hurt,"

"Then, don't lie to me." Kahoko said, when she looked at Aoi, her eyes were full of pleading.

Instantly, he began to regret his words. Not lie to her. Then he has to pour everything out, doesn't he? He will hurt her in doing so, but this is what she wants. Aoi couldn't do anything anymore, "I...I love you. I want you to choose me."

Kahoko backed away a step at Aoi's intense words.

"I want you to choose me, because I'm sure I'm the one who could make you happy. Kazuki is my best friend, but I know our limits and I know I'll be better for you."

"Aoi..." Kahoko said softly, she knows how much it hurts him to be honest with her, but she needs to hear everything, "Does...Kazuki still love me?" _I'm sorry..._

Aoi looked at Kahoko longingly, at the same time, the sadness inside his chest was pulling him into darkness, the pain was getting too much. "Yes," he whispered, "He still loves you, but he's giving up on you."

Kahoko was silent.

Aoi saw her frozen. He clenched his hands. What did this mean? That she has chosen Kazuki? He turned, about to leave. He can't bear to be here anymore. It was getting too much. Then he remembered Kazuki's words before he came here. _"When you come back, I want to hear that Kahoko is okay now. If you don't, I won't forgive you." _He turned to face Kahoko again. He took to steps to reach her, and without thinking twice, he kissed her.

It took time for Kahoko to unfreeze. Aoi's lips were soft and warm. She didn't know what to do. Why is Aoi even doing this to her? Didn't he want to give her time to think things over? Why is he doing this? It's like he was taking away all her choices...she tried to push him, but he wouldn't budge. Soon, she gave up, she kissed him back.

As soon as Kahoko responded to his kiss, Aoi pushed himself away before things could get out of hand.

Kahoko was panting, she didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Aoi said, he turned around and quickly walked towards the door and out of the house. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he looked back regretfully. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry for not being your best friend. I'm such a liar..."

* * *

"So basically..." Kazuki said, sitting on Aoi's bed.

"What a way with the ladies." Etou grinned at his cousin as he leaned on his door.

"I couldn't help myself." Aoi said in a half-whisper, he looked at Kazuki, who was staring at his hands. When Kazuki began to look up, he began to dread for the worst. But Kazuki's face was grinning at him.

"Way to go." he said.

"What?" Aoi asked, unable to belief himself.

"While yes, I am jealous, but that's great. You didn't lie about your feelings or anything. You showed her, alright." Kazuki grinned, punching Aoi's shoulder.

"Hey." Aoi said, rubbing it, "And here I was thinking I'll see death before I even die."

"Oh come on. Anyway, at least you made progress. Her birthday's just a few days away."

"Speaking of which," Etou said, raising an envelope, "I've got a feeling you guys haven't gotten anything yet."

Aoi reached his hand out and Etou gave him the envelope. It was an invitation to Kahoko's birthday.

"It was sent here a while ago when you were gone, apparently it was addressed to me. Seems like she invited me. And I guess you guys haven't received yours yet since you guys aren't launching your next plan." Etou said in a bored manner.

"Harumi-san said something about it to Kahoko." Aoi said.

"And what might that be?" Etou asked, folding his arms.

"Kahoko is suppose to give to us personally." he said, pointing to himself and then to Kazuki.

Etou whistled. "What a sister." he laughed. "So, this might give you guys a slim chance of going to her birthday party." Etou grinned.

"Well, it's going to be her choice," Kazuki said.

"The noble stuff again," Etou sighed, sliding to the carpeted floor of Aoi's room, but he suddenly stood up when there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" Aoi called, the door slowly opened, and their family butler entered the room.

Suddenly there was a ring at the doorbell. Neither of them bothered to get to the door, knowing the door would be opened by the butler. "Aoi-sama, Kahoko-sama came by."

"What?" Aoi asked, standing up from his bed beside Kazuki.

"Where is she?" Kazuki asked, standing beside his best friend.

"She...left. If I knew you wanted to have a word with her, I would've..."

"No, it's okay." Aoi sighed.

"And here comes your entrance to the ball." Etou said, taking to envelopes from the butler's hand. He turned the invitations and gave out theirs. AS Etou handed them out, the butler silently excused himself.

"Okay, so, does that mean she's ready to talk to both of us?" Kazuki asked, not bothering to open the envelope.

"With what I just did? I doubt it." Aoi said glumly.

Etou and Kazuki slapped Aoi's back at the same time, causing him to fall forward.

"Sorry, but I hate it when you sulk." Etou said, but his huge grin clearly stated that he wasn't sorry.

Kazuki looked at him sheepishly. "She'll want you when we're done with you."

"Stop acting like those scary chicks." Aoi groaned.

"Hai hai, Cinderella." Kazuki and Etou said together.

Aoi rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What do you think..." Kahoko murmured beside her brother as he drove the car going back home.

"I guess if you can't face them, then it's alright. You shouldn't rush things."

"Because things will just get worse." Kahoko finished for him.

"Exactly. It's like being faced with a deadline. If you try to hurry, the more you will make a mess of things."

"What if I made the wrong choice?" Kahoko asked.

"There's no turning back. If you've decided on that person after this heartache and drama, then I guess one way or another, you'll still yearn for him."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

A/N: _Next chapter's the last! :D Please look forward to it._


	10. The End

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was too addicted in watching SHINee's Hello Baby reality show. Can't take my eyes off. But here I am, anyway. While youtube is loading slowly...got no school for the next two days since our school got caught in a fire...well almost...the windows shattered from the heat. :( But anyway, I figured I have to update. _

_Thank you:_

_Renna Tanaka, WatashiNoTenshi07, RaeCapello_

_and to the rest who may review in the near future..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

"_You will always own my heart ~ Kahoko"_

"Calm." Kahoko breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and heard the rapid beating of her heart. When she opened her eyes to look at her reflection, she could see her flushed face.

"Stop that." Harumi said, standing up after doing Kahoko's toenails. "You're going to sweat off your new face!"

Kahoko bit her lower lip and tried to sit still as her sister moved to fix her hair, her eyes wandered from the mirror in front of her. She remembered that they came early to the hotel where her debut will be held later on, they had a room for her to fix herself up. Harumi had excitedly ushered her into the bathroom so she could get started.

As soon as Harumi began to twist her hair in different directions, her mind was free to think. All she could think about are the two boys who dominate her heart, and thinking of them made her fidget. She has decided. After much thought, she knew that only he, could be in her heart, the one she can't bare losing.

Soon there was a knock on the bathroom door followed by Kai's voice, "Are you two done yet?"

"No!" Harumi shouted, "I'm still thinking of what to do with her hair!" she sighed, combing Kahoko's hair once more.

Kai chuckled from outside, hearing the frustration in Harumi's voice. "Come on, let me see her." This is his field of expertise after all.

Harumi opened the door and sighed again. "Don't tell me your fiancee lets you do her hair every morning."

Kai laughed as he entered the bathroom, but he doesn't bother to answer Harumi. He saw their sister sitting on a chair, the mirror reflected her face which was already with make-up. He saw her expression, he smiled, knowing she's deep in thought. "I think you better let her wear the gown first." he said, brushing Kahoko's hair with his fingertips.

"Alright, I was thinking of the exact same thing." Harumi agreed, "Now, get out."

"Can't I stay?" he grinned at Harumi from the mirror. Harumi's eyes widen in disbelief. She was about to say something when Kai laughed again. He shook his head as he laughed, leaving the bathroom. Harumi slammed the door shut behind him.

She sighed seeing her sister spaced out. She got the gown from the hanger behind the bathroom door and walked to Kahoko, "Kaho," she said softly.

Kahoko flinched. "Oh, sorry." she said, when she saw her sister holding the gown, she stood up and started taking her clothes off automatically. As Harumi helped her to the gown, Kahoko tried to focus on the party instead of her choice at hand...

"Hey Kaho," Harumi said softly. Kahoko placed her full attention to her older sister, knowing what that tone meant. Harumi didn't say anything until Kahoko already wore the gown and she had already fixed the necessary adjustments to it. "I know I should let you be, but I really want to know..." Harumi trailed off. She knew Kahoko understood what she meant.

"It's Aoi. It will always be him even if I lose myself, take on the awful detour I just took...it's always going to be Aoi." Kahoko said surely, she looked at the mirror and saw her sister's troubled expression. "Why? What's wrong?" Kahoko asked worriedly, "Will he be the wrong choice?"

"No!" Harumi immediately defended, "No, it's not like that. It's just, I have something important to tell you, it's about—"

"Wow! You look stunning Kahoko! Every eyes at that party will be on you!" Kai suddenly entered the bathroom, cutting off whatever Harumi was about to say. Harumi looked at Kai and he shook his head slightly.

Luckily, Kahoko was distracted by her brother's flattery. She blushed again. "That's too much onii-san." Kahoko said.

Kai chuckled, "My turn." he pushed the sleeves of his white polo shirt to his elbows and pushed back his dark red bangs. "Go, shoo." he said to Harumi, gently pushing her outside, but he left the door open.

* * *

"You should've just let me tell her."

Kai looked at Harumi with a weird expression, like she was talking in some unknown language. Harumi kept her eyes straight, watching their little sister as their mother fussed around her. Kai and Harumi stood at one side of the room.

"Why? It won't make any difference, you should just have it announced formally." Kai said, he copied Harumi, looking at their sister too.

"But it's still different if I tell her privately. And this will affect her too."

"Like I said, what's the difference if you tell her formally?"

"I...I don't know...but I just feel that if I were on her shoes, and seeing the boy I rejected everyday because of a particular circumstance with my older sister, it's like I'd feel the past haunting me. He'd see me happy, but deep inside I know that I've hurt him by not choosing him. And I would want to be told beforehand, before the whole world knows about the situation of my older sister."

"Harumi..." Kai sighed, "We're not that weak. I admit, females are stronger than us, but we're not that weak as to mope around all the time just because we got rejected. We know how to move on."

"It's not just males I'm talking about, it's Kaho...It's just that..."

"Well, it's going to be your choice, but I'm telling you, don't tell her, don't ruin her day."

"I thought you just said it won't make any difference?" Harumi frowned at Kai.

Kai shrugged beside her. "Kaho's unpredictable."

"I have to tell her, it's going to be like lying to Kahoko if I don't. You know about it, Mother knows about it..."

"It's going to be your choice."

"Kai-chan!" their mother called, beside Kahoko.

"Mother, please, I'm no longer in preschool. I already have a fiancée." Kai said, he looked at Harumi one last time before he sighed and walked towards their mother.

"You did well on Kaho-chan's hair!" Their mother said, looking at Kahoko. Kahoko's hair was intricated and placed around her head, crown-like. "Well, that's done, can you look at the venue with me? We just need the finishing touches, the guests will be coming in a few minutes already."

"Yes, you better go there first, the waiters might be slacking off already," Kai suggested. Their mother nodded in agreement and then left the room.

"Thank you very much Kai-nii-san. I'm glad you and Harumi-onee-san could make it here." Kahoko smiled. Kai looked at Kahoko and smiled a small smile.

"Well, you're growing up. And who knows, you'll suddenly have your own fiance in no time." Kai teased. Kahoko blushed at that. When Kai nudged Kahoko, he glanced at Harumi, her eyes accusing. He shrugged without Kahoko's noticing. "Anyway, I have to get going." Kai said, "Good luck."

Kahoko cocked her head to the side, then she looked at her sister, "Good luck? Am I suppose to know what he meant about that?"

Harumi stared at her hands and said, "That was for me, I guess. And I'm needing all the luck, if I need them."

"There's been something you've been wanting to tell me right?" Kahoko said, she gathered her long gown and lifted them a bit to walk towards her sister who stood beside the window which covered a whole wall.

"You see Kaho, I...wait, first of all, I want to tell you that everything was just a coincidence and it just fell the way it is. It's like fate playing around with us and I—"

"Onee-san," Kahoko said, stopping Harumi, "I don't understand." her brows furrowed.

"I'm getting engaged." Harumi said.

Kahoko blinked a few times then she smiled, "Really! That's great! Wow! Another addition to my sibling-in-laws!"

Harumi watched her sister's excited reaction. Then she spoke, "You're choosing Aoi-kun right?" Kahoko looked at her sister and nodded. "Then, what will happen to Kazuki?"

Kahoko hesitated. Why is her sister asking her that all of a sudden? "I...I don't know...but!" Kahoko looked away, "I want to be good friends with him...I don't want our friendship to go to waste..."

"You'll be seeing him more often," Harumi mumbled.

"Eh?" Kahoko was confused, what is her sister talking about? And what is the connection of her engagement with Kazuki? And then, she'll be seeing Kazuki more often now? What is that suppose to mean? And then it suddenly dawned on her, her eyes widen, "You're getting engaged with..."

* * *

"Will you guys stop fussing already?"

Aoi sighed frustratedly, he chose the right clothes to wear by himself, he knew which right attire to wear since he's been to formal parties because of his father's work. Beside him were his two equally dressed friends.

"Don't break her heart." Etou grinned beside Aoi.

"Like I have any plans to." Aoi said, rolling his eyes as he face Etou.

"I wonder who she chose in her 18 roses. Especially that last special dance." Etou taunted.

"I'm sure she chose her friends and the last dance might be..." Aoi trailed off.

"You can't say it's for her father." Kazuki grinned.

Aoi sighed again as he turned to look at both of them, "Stop this. I'm not expecting anything okay? I just want to see her happy."

"Be the one to make her happy, you mean." Kazuki said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Haaai." Aoi said in a bored-child's tone.

"Man, good luck." Kazuki said, putting a hand on Aoi's shoulder.

Aoi looked at Kazuki and smiled. Etou smiled for a while and sensed that the two had to talk privately, so he left the room.

"Hey, thanks." Aoi said.

Kazuki shrugged. "It's no big deal. I have bigger news to tell you." Kazuki said, looking at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Aoi asked, sensing that something _is_ wrong. "And bigger news?"

"You're never going to hear the end of it. I just knew about the news a while ago, so..."

"What's up?"

"Well you see, the thing is..."

* * *

"Snap out of it Kahoko."

Kahoko flinched as her brother snapped his fingers in front of her face and she realized she was dazed in the middle of the room where people were beginning to enter.

"Sorry," Kahoko mumbled.

"Some of our relatives greeted you already and you weren't responding quite right. Good thing they just brushed it off as you being nervous." Kai said, shaking his head, "This is the day you're suppose to be worry free." Kahoko looked down at her feet, unable to respond. "Let me guess," Kai continued, "Harumi broke the news to you."

Kahoko looked at her brother in surprise, "You knew about it?"

Kai shrugged, "I knew about it even before anyone mentioned that Kazuki is your boyfriend. Ex, in that matter. and I couldn't just tell you for the same reason Harumi couldn't tell you. You were too broken down, too wounded... This is Harumi's choice, you have yours. She respected yours, so I hope you'd respect hers. I know this isn't the time for me to lecture you or anything, but I just want you to know...don't let Harumi down as her sister."

"But...what I'm about...the choice I'm about to make will be huge. In both choices..."

"Kahoko." Kai said firmly, "You've chosen Aoi. Don't waver from that. Don't ever put into your mind that you don't deserve him. Don't be the noble princess in the story. Because it's not going to be worth it."

"Respect her choice..." Kahoko said softly.

Kai's expression softened. "Look, everything will be okay. Don't worry about the future. Just trust what your heart wants." Kahoko looked at her brother and nodded. Kai smiled and kissed her forehead, "Happy 18th birthday little sis." then he walked away.

Kahoko watched his brother go and saw him stopped by the door as guests arrived. "How is it so far?" Kahoko turned around and saw her mother's glowing expression.

Kahoko smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you! Thank you for having the time to do this for me."

Her mother laughed gently, hugging her daughter carefully, not wanting to ruin the gown, "Careful honey. Well, what can I do? My youngest daughter is finally a legal adult. Your father would be so proud of you."

"You think?" Kahoko asked with doubt.

Mother frowned for a while but smiled again, she held both Kahoko's arms. "Kaho, don't think for a moment I have no idea what you're going through. It's just, your siblings commented enough, so I didn't say anything anymore. But I just want you to know that I'm proud of you for holding on for this long."

Kahoko smiled back, somehow feeling reassured that with whatever choice she was about to make, she won't be letting her mother down. "Thank you."

"Now," Mother said, turning Kahoko around to get a full view of the party, "Go and enjoy yourself before the dance comes."

* * *

Kahoko kept glancing at the door as the others greeted her, even when her friends chatted with her. She just could keep still. Kazuki and Aoi haven't arrived yet. The two people who's going to change her life a lot.

And when it was time for the dance, Kahoko looked around. Searching hard into the crowd. "They're not here yet." Harumi whispered beside Kahoko as the others took their place on the dance floor.

When the music changed to cue Kahoko into the dance floor, she looked worriedly at her sister. "Maybe, Kai-onii-san should just be the one..."

"Just go," Harumi smiled, gently pushing Kahoko, "He'll be waiting."

Kahoko stumbled into the dance floor where everyone had cleared the way for her, she was about to regain her balance when the lights suddenly turned out. And she fell into a pair of familiar arms. "And the princess falls into the prince's arms." came a cheerful voice.

Tears suddenly felt hot in her eyes, she encircled her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just like this, she couldn't have a single doubt in her mind. "You're late." Kahoko half-whispered.

A chuckle came.

Suddenly a spotlight was set on them. Kahoko knew that this was part of her brother's idea and she wanted to go scold him, but then, being right here, in his arms...everything felt right.

"What took you so long?" Kahoko murmured, staring into his emerald eyes.

Aoi chuckled, "Kazuki and Etou insisted I make a grand entrance. Does this mean, you're choosing me? Because you don't seem to want to let go." he chuckled again, feeling Kahoko tighten her hold around his neck.

Kahoko blushed a bit, "I..."

"It's alright," Aoi murmured. "I understand, there's no need to explain anything. I was just waiting for you." Slowly, he moved to the beat of the music playing. Kahoko remained speechless. "Nice song." he chuckled.

For the first time Kahoko realized the song playing. First Dance. it wasn't fit for a debut like this, her brother was probably trying to tease her. "Kai's work." Aoi said, confirming Kahoko's thoughts.

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_  
_Girl I promise I'll be gentle_  
_I know we gotta do it slowly_  
_If you give, give the first dance to me_  
_I'm gonna' cherish every moment_  
_'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

"I'm glad I was born in this lifetime." Aoi joked, circling Kahoko.

_I couldn't ask for more_  
_We're rocking back and forth_  
_Under the disco ball_  
_We're the only ones on the floor_

Kahoko blushed a deeper red as Aoi gently turned her around. She looked up into his eyes, and then she knew that he really understood. He really forgave her for everything. For hurting him. "I love you." she finally murmured.

"I know." Aoi said softly.

"And cut," a hand went in between Kahoko and Aoi, effectively pushing them apart. "That's the only romantic time you get since you got here late." Kai said, grinning at Aoi, "Now excuse me," he said, playfully shoving Aoi away, "I want to at least dance with my sister." Kai wheeled Kahoko a little further from Aoi who just chuckled and went into the sea of crowd.

"Hey," Kahoko pouted, but she saw her brother's soft and happy expression that she smiled at him, "Thank you again," she murmured.

"And now I guess you're sure of everything?" Kai asked, he gestured his chin towards the other end of the room. There, Kahoko saw her older sister talking to someone intimately, but that person was hidden by another guest.

"Yes, I guess I can live. Time heals all wounds...right?"

"Right, and Kazuki is a man, he'll learn to move forward."

"Of course."

Kahoko looked at the person who just spoke and her amber eyes met golden ones.

Kai effortlessly moved Kahoko straight into Kazuki's arms. They swayed gently with the music. "Hey," Kazuki murmured to her, "Harumi told me that you already know." Kahoko nodded, unable to look at him in the eyes. "I just want you to know that even though things are going to get awkward, everything will be fine. You don't have to feel responsible for anything."

"I'm really sorry Kazuki..."

"Sorry for what? You can't be seriously sorry for loving me. You shouldn't. Your love is what changed me, I've become stronger now. No longer relying on others all of the time. Thanks to you Kahoko, I've become a better person."

"Kazuki..." she smiled, finally looking at him, "Thank you too."

"Just remember, that from now on, I'll always be here for you, I'll always be supporting you and Aoi."

"Kahoko," came Harumi's gentle voice. Kahoko closed her eyes for a while, before looking at her sister. She gestured to the person standing beside her, "This is Haruki Hihara, my fiancé. He's Kazuki's older brother."

* * *

A/N: Review please!

Whoa, the story has finally reached its last. Please look out for its sequel **Because I can't Let Go**


End file.
